Thursday Nights
by doublecriss
Summary: A Puck, Blaine, Sam, Kurt story! Every Thursday the boys get together...what do they do behind closed doors? rated M for smut!
1. Chapter 1

Thursday Nights

**I always loved fanfics that involved Sam, Blaine, Kurt and Puck? So I decided to start writing one! And this will obviously be a multi chapter**

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL GET REALLY SMUTTY. IF YOURE NOT INTO THAT…what are you doing here? **

**Disclaimer : I don't own glee**

Chapter 1

" Who's turn is it this week?" Puck asked.

All four boys were still in school. They were in glee club, all standing by the piano.

"Puckerman! Shut up! Not so loud!" Kurt scolded him.

"Yeah Puck, we don't want people finding about us" Sam said looking around the room to see if anyone has heard.

"Hey. I didn't even ask anything specific. Don't have a go at me Kurt".

Blaine sighed and straightened up.

" Guys calms down. No one heard. Puck next time be careful and boys don't get angry with him. You know how he is".

Kurt nodded along to what Blaine has said.

"It's actually your turn Puck" Sam said

" Sweet" Puck smirked, " we should have these nights more often you know. I'm a sex shark. I need to get it out of me often."

"Sorry sweetie but if you're really that desperate then your hand is your only friend" Kurt said. He then winked at him, twirled around and walked back to his seat, making sure to move his hips seductively.

"Damn" Sam whispered

" The things that I'm gonna do to that hot little ass of his today".

Both boys turned to Blaine who had an obvious bulge starting to form in his jeans.

"Ehhh…Mr. Shue? May I use the restroom please?" He asked quietly

"Yeah sure Blaine. Make it fast. We need to discuss what songs we want to sing for sectionals".

After he finished speaking Blaine ran out of the room and headed right for the bathroom.

"He really needs to learn how to control himself" Sam whispered to Puck who was merely inches away from him.

" Don't lie Sammy. You love it when Blaine gets a boner" he said.

Sam looked at him with wide eyes. He felt the blush on his cheeks and looked down on the floor trying to avoid Puck's gaze.

"Come on, let's sit down" Puck said lightly smacking Sam's ass. That earned a surprised squeak from the blond boy. Puck simply smirked and sashayed back to his seat.

'_What are we gonna do with you?"_ Sam though. He scoffed and followed Puck. Blaine came back a couple of minutes later. No one acknowledged him except of course the three boys.

Kurt lent forward and whispered to Puck:

"His face is red and his zipper is undone. Has he been doing what I think he has?"

"Yes princess, and you know why that is? It's because of that little purt' ass of yours"

Kurt giggled and sat back in his seat.

The lesson carried on normally, and occasional wink to eachother here and there but that's about it. At the end when everyone left the 4 boys made sure to be the last ones to leave the classroom. After looking around making sure no one was there Puck turned around and said:

"Okay my place tonight at 5. Mum is at work till 11 and Sarah is staying around her friends today"

"Awesome" Sam said smiling

" Do we need to bring anything"? Blaine asked

"No I have everything" he replied

"Then we'll see you then Noah. Let's go" with that Kurt grabbed Sam's hand and intertwined their fingers. Sam smiled once more.

" It's awesome that it's you and me that get to pretend to be the couple outside"

" I don't think it's fair" Blaine said who was walking behind the pair with Puck. " I want to hold your hands as well"

Puck put his arm around Blaine's waist and kissed his cheek gently.

" We can't. You know what people would think and say. Plus they earned it remember?"

How could Blaine forget? It was the best orgasm he ever had. He didn't however last very long. That is why Sam and Kurt won.

" Yeah I remember" Blaine said

Puck smiled and let go of Blaine. None of them saw Karofsky approaching with two slushies. Sam was talking to Kurt and Blaine was talking to Puck behind them.

All of a sudden Sam and Kurt were drenched in red slushies. They both got hit right in the face. Sam froze and Kurt screamed. They both didn't even know who it was. It was hard to see through all the red. Sam wiped some of his face and then looked at Kurt who was doing the same.

"Hey homos" Karofsky snarled

All of a sudden Puck grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the lockers.

"What the hell Karofsky! They didn't even do anything!" he shouted

"Oh yeah? They did! They're spreading their fairy dust all over the place".

Puck scoffed, brought his arm back and punched Karofsky right in the face. He let go of him and the bully slid down onto the floor holding his cheek.

"Next time this happens…I won't be so nice. And I don't care if I get sent to juive again. Id do it to protect them, including Blaine! GO! I don't wanna see your face anymore".

Karofsky slowly stood up and then ran out of the corridor. Puck was still fuming. His face was very red and he was breathing heavily. He was still looking in the direction that Karofsky just went. But suddenly he felt arms wrap around his waist. He relaxed when he realised it was Blaine.

"That was very brave" he whispered, kissing Pucks shoulder.

" Yeah, well he shouldn't mess with my boys"

"Noah?"

Puck looked from Blaine and turned around to notice Kurt standing near Sam hugging himself tightly. He looked very…sad? H e moved towards Kurt and lifted his chin so that he could look him straight in the eyes.

" Hey. What's wrong?"

" That was very noble of you. Thank you so much" Kurt flung himself into Puck's arms and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

" That's alright. I had to do it. He couldn't get away with that" he said stroking Kurt's chestnut hair.

"I think we should get you two cleaned up. Come on" Blaine said. He grabbed Sam's and Kurt's hands and walked into the girls' bathroom . Puck followed behind. After washing their hair, all the boys went out into the parking lot.

Unfortunately they had to go home first before they could meet at Puck's. In the morning they managed to park right next to eachother so now they started walking towards their cars.

"Okay. So I'm just gonna tell mum to watch my little brother and sister tonight. I'll grab something to eat and I'll be right over." Sam said.

Puck nodded and then turned to Kurt

" I need to tell my dad and go over my moisturising routine" Puck laughed and shook his head. Lastly he turned to look at Blaine.

"Nerd" Puck scoffed. He earned a slap on the head from Kurt.

"Cheers Puckerman" Blaine said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hey I'm sorry" he stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "Don't listen to me. It's better to be smart than stupid like me" he said.

"You're not stupid" Sam said

"Yeah. That's true" Blaine agreed. He wrapped his arms around puck and squeezed tightly. " And you're forgiven"

"Thank you baby" Puck smirked

"You three only call me that when you're horny…Puck?" Blaine realised that Puck's cock starting poking him in the hip.

He quickly untangled himself from Puck's embrace and stepped away.

"Puck! Seriously? We hug and you get a boner?"

"Sorry I just can't wait till tonight"

"Okay as fun as this is.." Kurt cut in "…I need to get home. I'll see you all later" he stepped up to Sam and pecked him quickly. He then came to his second boyfriend and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth while ruffling his curly gel-free hair. Blaine simply smiled and moved out of the way so Kurt could get to Puck. Kurt lent forward and kissed him quickly. Before he could move away Puck grabbed his ass and squeezed gently.

"Hey enough of that" Kurt said " I need to go now. We'll carry that on later". He moved away from Puck and walked into his car. He turned the engine on and winked at the three boys. After Kurt left the rest of the boys said their goodbyes and also went home

Only a couple of minutes before 5 Blaine, Sam and Kurt met outside Puckerman's house and walked to the door together. Sam knocked on the door and they all waited for Puck. After a minute or so he came down and opened the door slowly, He saw Sam leaning against the door frame, hands in his pockets, Blaine was playing around with his watch while Kurt had his arms crossed across his chest.

"Welcome boys" he said opening the door more. He stretched out his hand to show the boys that they can come in. Sam walked in first kissing him on the cheek. Blaine was next and kissed him on the other cheek. Lastly Kurt approached and Puck simply tapped is lips. Kurt rolled his eyes, smiled and lent forward to kiss the mohawked teen. When all of them piled into the living room he closed the door.

" So what are we doing today?" Blaine asked casually.

Every Thursday the boys would get together at someone's house. Who's ever turn it was could do whatever they wanted. They could control what was happening. It could lead from cuddling to just making out, sex or even more. Since puck was the dirtiest out of the lot the other 3 boys figured that no cuddling would be involved today.

"Well..let's go up to my bedroom first". Kurt nodded and led the rest upstairs. He entered Puck's room and sat down on the King sized bed that was neatly made.

"So?" Sam asked, turning around to look at Puck.

Blaine was the only one who saw the condoms and lube on the desk when he walked in. He smirked and turned around to face Puck aswell. He stepped closer and traced a finger along Puck's jaw.

"I see you're prepared. What is it this week then?" he came even closer and brushed his lips along Puck's ear. "Are we gonna have sex Noah? Is that what it is?"

Puck shivered as he heard Blaine say his real name in such a low tone of voice. Noah was what the boys called him when they got together. Sam was Sammy. Blaine was baby. Kurt however remained Kurt. Occasionally called Kurtie by Sam or Princess by Puck.

Noah pulled Blaine by the collar and smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned quietly. Puck licked Blaine's bottom lip and he shorter teen opened his mouth eagerly to allow Puck's tongue access. Pucks hands started roaming around Blaine's sides, getting further down until he reached his ass. He squeezed lightly and he could feel Blaine smiling into the kiss. They both had to pull away after a while..

Puck looked over Blaine's shoulder and he could see Kurt crossing his legs clearly trying to cover up a boner that was starting to form.

"Okay so we're pretty much doing what Blaine said. Sex."

"Way to keep it romantic Noah" Kurt said crossing his arms again.

" Come on princess…we're gonna be making love and you know it"

Kurt smiled and put his hand on Noah's cheek rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"That's better" he said

He smiled back, giving Kurt's knee one last squeeze and he stood up.

"Alright, so how about we move this to the bed boys?" he asked.

Blaine and Kurt scrambled onto the bed and sat against the headboard with their legs stretched out. Puck smirked and walked over to Sam. He grabbed him by the back of his neck and whispered something into his ear.

Sam smiled and nodded. Both Kurt and Blaine looked at eachother confused. What were they saying?

"They're planning something" Blaine whispered leaning in closer to Kurt.

He hummed in agreement and looked back to the two jocks. Both of the bigger boys moved forwards crawled onto the bed making it dip. Puck was moving towards Blaine and on the other half of the bed Sam was crawling towards Kurt. He immediately started kissing Kurt's neck. He moved from the shoulder right up to behind Kurt's ear earning a moan from the chestnut haired boy.

Puck on the other hand moved in to kiss Blaine on the mouth. Blaine wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. He licked Puck's bottom lip and he eagerly opened his mouth to allow Blaine entrance. Puck had both hands on the sides of Blaine's body. And his legs were in-between Blaine's. They both heard a rather load moan and broke to kiss to see what made Kurt moan. They could see that in the short amount of time Sam managed to peel Kurt's shirt off. He was now paying attention to his nipples. He was tweaking one with him thumb and forefinger and had his mouth on the other one. He was licking it, then flicking over it with his tongue and then gently biting. He let go of the now hard nubs and moved up to kiss Kurt.

"We're a bit behind" Blaine whispered seductively.

Puck smirked and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. He then helped Blaine take his polo off along with his vest. Sam also managed to take his jumper off. Puck looked down at Blaine and smiled.

"Gorgeous" he whispered. He moved down to Blaine's chest and started sucking the flesh there. After a while he moved away and admired the hickey that he left on Blaine's right pec. He started kissing his way down until he got to Blaine's navel and started licking in and around it.

"Nnnggg. That's good" Blaine moaned

Puck smirked and moved his hands to Blaine's belt. He un-did I without any trouble an d shed his trousers.

"No fair" he heard Sam say. He turned around and could see Sam struggling with the zipper on Kurt's designer jeans. " Blaine's trousers are easier" he pouted.

Kurt chuckled and undid the pants himself, took them off and neatly folded them.

"Finally" Sam Said. He leaned forward again and captured Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss. He gently nibbled on Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt suddenly thrusted up onto Sam's thigh seeking friction.

" Kurtie…look at how hard you are" Sam said innocently looking down at Kurt's clothed erection

"But you are too!" Kurt laughed

" We all are" Blaine said breathlessly

Puck laughed and then went back to kissing Blaine's stomach. He then reached down onto the waistband of Blaine's briefs and pulled them down in one swift movement. Blaine moaned as his leaking erection was freed.

Sam mimicked Puck's movements and got rid of Kurt's boxers. He smiled as he saw Kurt's cock appear. He kneeled lower and lower until Kurt could feel Sam's hot breath on his cock.

"Sammy. Do something. Anything. Please" Kurt begged.

He didn't need to be told twice. He licked Kurt's shaft from base to tip and then licked around the head licking the precome that has gathered there.

"Sam…stop. He's not gonna last long, and we need him to" Puck said

Sam let go with a quiet 'pop' and smiled when he saw Kurt. His cheeks were rosy and his hair was starting to mess up. His chest was rising rapidly from his un-even breathing.

Both boys were fully naked now. So Puck and Sam shed their clothes aswell, throwing them on the floor. They could worry about that later. Now that all of them were naked it got really hot in the room.

Puck lent over to the little cabinet and pulled out two condoms and two bottles of lube.

He passed a condom and one bottle to Sam and the rest he laid down next to him. He quickly kissed Blaine again and whispered:

" I'm gonna finger you now okay?"

"God yes! Yes Noah." Blaine moaned

"So eager" Puck smirked

He opened the bottle and squirted a generous amount of it onto his fingers. He then traced one finger around Blaine's puckered hole. After a bit of teasing he pressed it in all the way.

"Oh god," Blaine moaned "more"

"As you wish" Puck said. He then pressed in a second finger and began to scissor them to stretch Blaine. On the other side of the bed Sam already had 3 fingers inside Kurt. The boy was a writhing mess underneath Sam.

"I am so turned on right" Sam said staring down at where his finger were inside Kurt.

"Okay I think they're ready" Puck stated. He quickly rolled on a condom and covered his purpling cock with lube. He then pressed the head of his cock onto Blaine's entrance but not yet in.

"Alright baby?" He asked

"Mmmhmm. Perfect. Go ahead Noah" Blaine panted. He just really wanted to be filled with Puck's thick cock.

"My pleasure" and with that he quickly thrust into Blaine until he as all the way in.

"L-let me get used to it" Blaine whispered

"Of course" Puck said. He lent forward and started kissing Blaine's neck to try to relax him. Sam had also rolled on a condom, covered himself with lube and then positioned his cock by Kurt's entrance.

"I'm gonna go in now..okay Kurtie?" he asked in an innocent voice

"Yes…Please Sam" Kurt begged.

Sam lent forward and captured Kurt's lips in a hungry kiss and at the same time he slowly pushed inside his boyfriend, swallowing his gasps and moans.

" Ah. You're so tight" Sam stated after giving Kurt a couple of moments to relax. He slowly thrust in and out of Kurt making sure not to hurt the younger teen.

Puck on the other hand was now fully thrusting into Blaine, completely enjoying the feeling of Blaine's tight hole around his aroused cock. Blaine's legs were on Puck's shoulders and his hands were firmly grasping the bed covers.

"Nnnng. Puck you're so big" Blaine moaned

"Yeah Blaine. Don't you love this? Me fucking you like this? Your tight asshole stretching because of my big cock. You moaning as I pound into you?"Puck panted.

"Yes…yes yes yes! I love your cock Puck! I love it when you slam into me ! ughhh! I love you!" Blaine said as his eyes rolled back, he tried to focus on not letting this finish too soon.

Sam was keeping a steady pace with Kurt. He wasn't going as hard as Puck, however he wasn't the most gentle. But Kurt was in the same state Blaine was. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sam bringing the boy even closer and pushing his cock deeper inside of him.

"So tight" Sam whispered into Kurt's neck. He placed open mouthed kissed to it and the bit Kurt's earlobe gently.

Kurt gasped and then turned to face Blaine. The Curly haired boy was moaning and panting . He smirked and lent forward to kiss Blaine sloppily. All teeth and tongue.

"So hot" they heard puck say.

"I'm not gonna be able to last long" Sam panted as he grabbed Kurt's hips tightly. Pounding into him even harder

"Me neither" the three boys said together.

Puck looked down at Blaine with pure arousal in his eyes. He really wanted to come. But he had to make sure that Blaine was first. He gripped Blaine's leaking cock firmly and gave it a few strong tugs and with that Blaine came in hot white streaks across his stomach and chest. Puck could feel Blaine hole clenching around his dick. He thrusted into the tight heat 3 more time and he was gone too. He filled up the condom with his seed.

Sam was watching what the boys were doing so he also grabbed Kurt's pulsating cock and gave it a couple of tugs.

"oh my god.." Kurt panted

His toes curled and then he came in tick streaks across Sam's hand. Sam milking him though the whole orgasm. The look of Kurt so spent made his balls ache and the he exploded his load inside of Kurt.

All you could hear in the room was the boys' heavily panting.

Puck and Sam slid out of their boyfriends and threw the condoms away. They then all layed down on the bed. A mess of limbs and sweaty bodies

"That was so awesome" Sam laughed

"Sure was" Blaine said

" My turn next week " Kurt smiled as he snuggled into Puck's side.

**Some dirty talk thrown in there for fun!**

**Please don't kill me?**

**Im still new! This might of turned out really bad I don't know?**

**Review please? :***

**MAZ xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday nights

**Hello again! Thank you to the people that reviewed! I was giddy all day! Yay!**

**And to people that are wondering : Yes all 4 boys are in one relationship. It's not Kurt/Sam and Puck/Blaine**

**Im so sorry for not making that clear. Still getting used to this! Eeeep**

Chapter 2 :

All four boys were currently sat in an isolated booth at breadstix.

After school they all decided that it's better to go and have dinner at breadstix then separate and go home to then meet up again.

Kurt was sitting next to Blaine, their hands clasped together under the table. On the other side Puck and Sam were chatting about coach Bieste giving the football team a rough time.

"Okay so.." Kurt started "… After this, we're gonna go straight to my house okay?"

All three boys nodded in agreement.

" So what are we doing when we get there?" Sam smirked

" Facials!" Kurt beamed.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

_Wait…What? Out of everything we can do..he chose facials? _He thought.

"Facials? Really?" Puck asked

"Yupp" Kurt smiled once more. He looked at all three boys and knew that none of them realised what he really had in mind.

After their meals arrived they ate in comfortable silence. Kurt and Puck playing a subtle game of footsie underneath the table.

When all 4 boys had finished eating they split the bill and walked out into the parking lot.

They all entered Kurt's car. Sam and Blaine occupying the back seats. Kurt driving and Puck sitting next to him.

He turned on the engine and turned on his 'Wicked' soundtrack. Kurt then started the car and started to drive away from the local restaurant.

He hummed to the tune of 'For good', smiling as Puck took his hand in his intertwining their finger and kissing Kurt's knuckles softly.

Kurt stopped at a red light and looked in the mirror to notice Blaine laying on top of Sam kissing him passionately.

Blaine nibbled on Sam's bottom lip gently getting a moan from the blond boy.

Puck turned around at the sound. He rolled his eyes and smiled. Watching his boyfriends make out was hot…like super_ hot!_

Sam moaned once more as Blaine reach under his shirt to tweak both of his sensitive nipples. Blaine then moved up to kiss Sam's neck and suck at his pulse point.

"Okay, boys we're here" Kurt stated and he parked into the driveway.

Blaine separated from Sam , leaving the boy out of breath. He smirked down at him and then opened the car door to get out.

Kurt and Puck were now standing by the door waiting for the other two boys to join them.

Finally, Kurt opened the door to find that the house was silent.

No one is here

"Awesome" Kurt whispered

Puck quirked an eyebrow but shrugged it off and chose to ignore it.

"You can all go down to my bedroom. I'll be there in a sec" Kurt said

Sam nodded and led the rest down to the basement where Kurt's room was.

Kurt smirked as they left. He then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of whipped cream.

After grabbing what he needed he made his way downstairs to find all 3 of his boyfriends sitting on the bed comfortably.

" Whipped cream?" Blaine asked

"uh-huh" Kurt said smiling as he rolled the can around in his hands.

"I was thinking…" He started "… since last time Noah chose for me and Blaine…" he motioned for Blaine to stand up and come next to him "… to be bottoms, it's only fair that you and Sam do something for us"

Sam eyed the can of cream and then looked around the room searching for something.

" I thought we were doing facials" Puck stated

"Oh but we are" Kurt whispered seductively.

Sam looked at Kurt and then said:

" But nothing's out. You always have creams and cloths when you do facials" he said innocently

"Oh! I Get it" Blaine laughed. " Sneaky Kurt. You really got me thinking that we're doing facials"

Kurt looked at Blaine slyly and nodded.

Sam and Puck moved to sit on the edge of the bed and eyed the two boys carefully.

"Noah, Sam…Strip" Kurt said stepping forward.

Puck shrugged and started to un-button his shirt. Sam looked over as Puck threw the piece of clothing on the floor and got to unzipping his jeans.

He looked at Kurt and Blaine again.

Blaine nodded at Sam. Sam smiled back and took of his t-shirt. His jeans following quickly behind.

"These too?" Puck asked, pointing at his black boxers.

"Yes" Kurt replied, staring at Pucks muscled body.

Both jocks were now fully naked and standing by the bed awkwardly.

Kurt and Blaine eyed the both down hungrily. Arousal shooting from their eyes.

They both stepped forward and pushed Sam and Puck onto the bed.

Blaine crawled onto Sam until he was straddling his hips. He moaned at the contact. His cock was half hard and trapped between his and Blaine's bodies.

Blaine lent down and captured Sam's lips in a hungry kiss. He tangled his hands in Sam's blond locks and nibbled on his lips. Sam's lips tasted like cherry chapstick.

Kurt on the other hand settled between Puck's legs and started to kiss his neck slowly and sensually. He carried on kissing down his chest and then his stomach.

He looked up to see Puck staring at him. He smiled and started to suck on the skin.

After a while he stopped and admired the purple hickey that he has left.

He then moved up and started to gently bite Noah's nipple. After that he soothed it by flicking his tongue over it and licking it.

He then moved across to his other nipple and paid it the same amount of attention.

"Okay.." Blaine said after a while, his lips bruised from the kissing "… Now strip us boys"

Puck smirked and stood up immediately, Sam following closely behind.

Puck took of Kurt's vest and threw it on the chair. Then he somehow got rid of Kurt's confusing shirt.

After getting rid of that he knelt down and unzipped Kurt jeans pulling them all the way down.

Kurt stepped out of his pants and tangled his hands in Noah's Mohawk.

" Keep going" Kurt whispered

Puck smiled up at Kurt and quickly took of his briefs.

Kurt's erection sprung free making the boy moan.

Sam got rid of all of Blaine's clothing and started to press open mouthed kissed to Blaine's hip bones.

"Mmmm" Blaine moaned

Blaine and Kurt positioned themselves in front of their boyfriends mouths.

"Suck" they both said.

Sam nodded eagerly and started to lick at Blaine's head.

The younger boy threw his head back as Sam licked the beads of pre come.

Puck, however, swallowed Kurt down in one go.

"Oh holy fuck" Kurt breathed out.

Puck's mouth was so wet and hot. _God._

Puck licked around Kurt's fully erect cock making the other boy moan.

Sam licked Blaine's shaft from base to tip and kissed the head once more.

"Sam…" Blaine whispered

Sam smiled and took the whole of Blaine into his mouth.

He licked along the vein and hollowed his cheeks, sucking eagerly.

Puck loved the sounds his lovers would make.

Sam was a screamer.

Blaine always moaned.

And Kurt had these high pitched gasps.

Kurt gasped

'_there it is_' Puck thought.

Kurt's legs started to shake from all the pleasure. But he couldn't get himself to tell Puck to stop or this will end way too soon.

Puck reached down and grabbed his leaking erection. Tugging lightly.

Sam grabbed Blaine's hips, a sign to tell Blaine to fuck his mouth.

The curly haired boy was happy to oblige.

He grabbed Sam's hair and thrusted into the wet heat. He could feel his cock hit the back of Sam's throat.

Thank god Sam had no gag reflex.

Sam also wrapped his hand around his dick and started stroking himself lazily.

"Stop.." Kurt breathed out

Both Sam and Puck let go of their cocks with loud 'pops' and waited…

"Facial time" Kurt smirked as he grabbed his dick and pointed it towards Puck's face. Blaine mimicking his movements.

Blaine smiled as he looked down at Sam who was staring in 'awe' as Blaine jerked himself off.

"Mmmm yeah" Blaine moaned. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling building up in his balls.

"Give it to me baby, come one" Sam encouraged

" I will, and you're gonna take it like the little cum slut you are"

"oh yes. I'm a cum slut…Just give it to me please"

Blaine gasped as he twisted his wrist and spilled his seed all over Sam's face. He shot on his cheeks forehead and around his chin.

Throughout that time Sam gave himself a few short tugs and came loudly in his hand. Milking himself completely.

Puck was holding Kurt's ass waiting…waiting eagerly to be covered in his come.

"Come on princess. Give it to me good" He growled

Kurt looked over to see Blaine finishing spurting on Sam's face. The way Sam's eyes were closed and his pink lips slightly parted, and the way Blaine was moaning as he let go set Kurt off.

He pulled his dick one last time and erupted all over Puck's face.

Puck stuck his tongue out and caught some, swallowing it down.

He carried on jerking himself off until he also shot his load onto his hand.

Kurt milked himself through his orgasm, his eyes still closed.

After a couple of seconds he walked over to Blaine wobbling slightly and gave Blaine a quick passionate kiss.

Sam crawled over to Noah and started to lick of Kurt's come. He licked over his neck, chin and cheeks.

Puck smiled, closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Sam licking him clean.

After he was done, Puck lent forward and kissed Sam. Pushing his tongue deep into his mouth. He then licked of Blaine's come of off Sam's face.

After a while all 4 boys crawled onto the bed and snuggled into eachother.

"Great night" Puck said breathlessly

" You can say that again!" Kurt laughed

"mmm..I love you all" Blaine whispered

" We love you too" Sam replied " Who's turn next week?" Sam asked

"Mine" Blaine smiled

**So? What do ya think?**

**Blaine's turn next week! Yay!**

***sex toys* COUGH! What…?**

**Review please?**

**Thank you so much to anyone that has reviewed already! It means a lot!**

**See ya next time!**

**MAZ xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not So Innocent Huh?**

Next thursday, after school the boys decided to meet at Blaine's as soon as possible. Puck didn't have to go home so he just followed Blaine to his house, while Kurt and Sam went their ways, promising to hurry up.

"So, what have you got planned for us today babe?" Puck asked with a smirk as he entered Blaine's car.

The younger boy chuckled and shook his head "That's for me to know. You'll find out soon enough"

"Oh come on. Please? I just wanna get in the mood before we start" he whined

"But that's the point. I wanna be the one to get you all in the mood"

Puck sagged back in the seat and sighed "Fine, fine"

"Good boy". He placed a loving hand on Puck's knee and continued driving.

After a couple of minutes, Blaine was finally parking by his house. He knew that his boyfriends probably thought he wasn't kinky. Not in any way. That he perhaps thought cuddling would be the greatest idea for a Thursday. Boy, were they in for a shock.

Blaine led Puck dowstairs to his ridicioulsly big bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

"Make yourself at home" he said sweetly.

"I don't really think you'd allow me to wank here. At least not yet" Puck replied.

"Aw Noah..." he kneeled infront of his boyfriend and carressed his cheek. "... Don't worry, the boys will be here soon. I promise you, you will love what I planned for us all today"

Puck really couldn't resist Blaine's puppy eyes. He groaned and nodded.

"You're right. Sorry"

"You've nothing to be sorry for. Now, what do you wanna do before the other get here?"

"Cuddle?" he asked sheepishly.

Blaine chuckled and nodded "I always knew you were a big softie at heart".

He shrugged and layed further down on the bed, opening his arms and inviting Blaine in. The younger boy crawled into his strong loving arms and sighed in content.

After who knows how long, Blaine heard the doorbell. He extracted himself from Puck's loving embrace and walked upstairs to open to the door.

Luckily, both boys were behind the door. Kurt had his hand firmly held in Sam's. Blaine opened the door further to let them in.

Kurt let go of Sam's hand and hugged Blaine tightly, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Hey"

"Hey. Missed you" Kurt replied

Blaine looked at Kurt in awe and the older boy moved away to allow Sam to hug Blaine.

The blond boy wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed his neck, then his cheek and finally his lips.

"I missed you too" Sam said

"I missed you aswell Sammy. Both of you. Now come on. Noah was getting a bit antsy before"

Like with Puck, he led them to his bedroom.

"Noah!" Kurt laughed "Stop palming yourself! Not fair to us"

"Hey to you too princess, and sorry I just got really horny all of an sudden" he let his hand plop down next to him and waited.

"That's fine hun, you can touch youself if you want to" Blaine replied "Now..." he turned to face the other two "You and you...strip".

The boys loved how easily the atmosphere could change from loving to dirty in an instant.

Kurt smirked to himself and opened his mouth to say something. But Blaine beat him to it "Yes Kurt, you can go and help Noah strip". 'How the hell does he do that?' Kurt thought. He happily skipped over to Puck and crawled on top of him.

"Hey" Kurt said in a low voice

Instead of replying, Puck shot up and kissed Kurt hungrily. He gripped Kurt's waist and let his tongue roam the inside of Kurt's mouth.

Blaine chuckled as he watched Sam, entranced by their kiss.

"Come on Sammy. Let's get you out of these clothes" he grabbed the zipper of Sam's jumper and pulled it down, throwing it aside quickly. Sam took of his own undershirt and was left with just his jeans on.

Blaine looked down and put a heavy hand on Sam's manhood. He smiled to himself and touched his clothed cock for a few seconds before deciding to take of his own clothes.

Sam whined at the loss of the touch but nevertheless helped Blaine out of his shirt and vest.

Sam looked over Blaine's shoulder and noticed that Puck and Kurt were both already naked, their clothes laying at the foot of the bed. Kurt was grinding himself on Puck's erection.

The blond boy felt a pair of hands taking off his trousers aswell as his boxers. He smirked and helped Blaine out of his trousers aswell.

Blaine grabbed Sam by the back of his neck and smashed their lips together. Sam licked Blaine's bottom lip and he immidiately complied by allowing Sam's tongue to enter his mouth.

Sam walked forward, still kissing Blaine until he felt his legs hit the bed and he fell down onto it pulling Sam on top of him.

They kissed until Blaine flipped them over, kissed Sam briefly and then walked away, into his closet.

Kurt and Puck eyed Blaine from the bed and quirked their eyebrows at eachother in confusion.

Blaine came out of the closet, holding a big lime green box.

"Sammy, come here".

Sam stood up quickly and walked over to Blaine. He handed him 2 pairs of black furry handcuffs and 2 scarves.

"Go and tie Noah up, okay?"

Puck's eyes widened from his position on the bed. Kurt chuckled and climbed off of him. Allowing Sam to handcuff Puck's wrists onto the headboard and tie his legs with the scarves.

"Looks hot" Kurt said, putting his hands on his hips to admire Blaine's idea.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and was greeted with a very happy looking Blaine holding up a pair of pink coloured handcuffs and a black blindfold.

"Put this on Sam" he whispered into his ear.

Kurt nodded and walked over to Sam, who was prepping kisses along Puck's chest.

When he placed the blindfold around Sam's eyes, the blond boy was confused at first.

"Don't worry Sammy" he heard Kurt's comforting voice and relaxed immidiately.

Kurt then grabbed Sam's wrists, placed them behind his back and and cuffed them together.

"That does look hot" Blaine chuckled, as he watched the whole scene.

"Right?" Kurt agreed as he finished handcuffing Sam.

Blaine walked over to Puck, grabbed Puck's cock and pumped it a few times.

"Mmmm" Puck moaned and bit his lip. He loved the way Blaine knew how to make him feel good.

Using his other hand Blaine pulled Sam over and pushed his face lightly towards Puck's cock.

"Suck"

Puck groaned and writhed impatiently as he waited for Sam's mouth to swallow his whole cock.

Finally, he felt Sam's lips kiss the head of his cock.

"I said suck"

Sam nodded and took Puck's erection into his mouth, sucking eagerly. It was a lot harder as his hands were behind him, so he had to kneel inbetween his legs in order to suck better and not to lose his balance.

Blaine, satisfied with the boys turned back to Kurt and chuckled as he saw him stroking himself, watching with big eyes as Sam sucked Puck and Puck tried to grab his hair but couldnt due to the restraints.

"Let me help you with that". He walked over to the pale skin boy and grabbed his cock, slowly pumping it.

"Oh yeah" Kurt moaned. He closed his eyes an let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned his wrist and spread he few drops of pre-cum around Kurt's long erection.

Suddenly Kurt felt Blaine's hand dissapear and he opened his eyes to see him kneeling down by the box getting something out. He couldn't see what it was exactly. Until Blaine stood up.

In his hand he had a purple dildo, a pink vibrator, a cock ring, a ball gag and lube.

"Come here Kurtie".

Kurt followed Blaine to the bed and dropped everything onto it.

He whispered something into Kurt's ear, earning a giggle from him.

Puck was to engludged in the feeling of Sam's hot mouth around him to hear what they were saying.

Suddenly he felt Sam moan loudly around his dick.

He looked behind the blindfolded boy to see Kurt pushing the pink vibrator into Sam's stretched hole. He groaned and lolled his head on the pillows. He knew this wasn't the only thing Blaine had planned.

He was right.

He felt Blaine's fingers circle his entrance. The lube dripping in and around his hole.

While Kurt carried on pushing the (turned off) vibrator in and out of Sam, Blaine began to finger Puck. The mohawked boy was in heaven. Pure heaven. Without noticing that he already had three of Blaine's finger inside him, he felt them being taken out. He groaned at the loss but then felt something bigger and harder being pushed inside of him.

He opened his eyes and saw the Blaine was pushing in the big purple dildo inside his hole.

Kurt stroked Sam's back lovingly and watched as Blaine pumped the toy in and out of Puck and few times.

After a while, he stopped moving the toy but left it inside of him.

"W-what? Come on babe, finish doing what you were doing" he pleaded

"Nu-uh Noah, don't you worry".

Blaine then motioned for Kurt to lay down next to Puck, and he did as he was told.

The curly haired boy then grabbed the ball gag and put it on Kurt.

His pink lips stretched around it, and Blaine groaned at the sight. Feeling his cock repsond too. He then placed the cock ring onto Kurt's lean dick and chuckled as he heard Kurt whimper.

"Don't worry. You will come. But only when I let you".

Blaine lent over and finally turned the vibrator onto the highest setting. Sam moaned loudly as he felt the toy vibrate against his prostate. He dribbled over Puck's cock and sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks and kissing the head a few times.

Puck groaned as Sam moaned around his cock once more. He felt the dildo move inside him everytime he moved. He absolutely _fucking loved it._

Blaine watched as Sam sucked Puck, the toy harshly vibrating inside him, and Puck moaning as he tried to get hold of something but failed everytime. He saw a layer of sweat over both of their bodies and then turned his attention over to Kurt, who was looking up at him with big glasz eyes. Even with a ball gag he managed to look cute and innocent.

He placed a kiss on top of his forehead and reached for the lube. Covering his whole hand with the liquid, he pushed one finger into Kurt's hole. Loving the way Kurt's chest heaved up.

He licked his lips and pushed in a second, slowly, siccorsing him. He knew Kurt was very impatient so soon after he pushed in a third finger. Making sure he was stretched well enough for his own cock.

"Ready baby?" he asked a he took his fingers out of him.

Kurt nodded a couple of times and thrust his hips up. Blaine chuckled low in his throat, grabbed Kurt's ankles and placed them over his shoulders. With one hand he guided his cock into Kurt's hole and gently pushed in.

He heard Kurt moan, however he was too entranced the his dick dissapearing into him, for him to look up. When he was all the way in, he gave Kurt a couple of seconds to relax.

But immidately after that, he started to pound into him.

Kurt's hair moved along with his body being pushed up and down.

Blaine groaned at the feeling of his cock surrounded by Kurt's tightness.

So now Blaine was on his knees thrusting harshly into Kurt's hole. Kurt had a cock ring around his cock, clearly needing release, and a ball gag between his perfect lips.

Puck was tied like an 'x' shape onto the bed, laying down next to Kurt and Blaine, he had the long dildo pushed inside of him, moving every now and then. And Sam was on his knees inbetween Puck's legs sucking his cock eagerly. He himself had the pink vibrator inside of him, put onto the highest setting.

The room was filled with moans, grunts and the occasional skin slapping coming from Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt looked over at Puck who was struggling not to come. Then he felt it.

His eyes widened and he moaned extremly loud.

He felt Blaine's cock brush against his prostate. The tanned boy smirked and positioned himself better so that he could hit it with every thrust.

Kurt grabbed the toy inside of Puck and started to push it and out. Puck couldn't take it anymore. His eyes rolled back as he spilled his seed inside of Sam's mouth. Sam swallowed everything till the last drop. Kurt's hand moved from the dildo to Sam's vibrator and did what he did to Puck. Sam let go of Puck's softenting cock and finally moaned out loud.

"Close, close, close" he repeated.

Kurt twisted the vibrator and he watched as Sam came onto Pucks leg, enjoying the way the milky liquid dripped down his tanned skin.

He then looked up at Blaine and watched as Blaine thrust in and out of him.

He wanted to come so badly but he knew that Blaine wanted for them to come together. At last he felt the cock ring being taken off of his cock.

"Come Kurt, come with me" Blaine panted.

Kurt felt Blaine' come fill him up, he groaned and he himself came so hard he saw stars. His cock didnt even need to be touched. Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt's hole tighten around him. He thrust in and out a few times until he was completely spent.

He pulled out of Kurt, hissing at the sensitivity and he collapsed nect to him, breathing heavily.

"I know what you're really exhausted now..." Blaine heard Puck say, "But could you untie us please babe?"

With the little energy he had left, Blaine unlocked Puck's and Sam's cuffs as well as Kurt's ball gag. Puck sat up and untied the scarves from his ankles and took off Sam's blindfold.

When everything was off the boys collapsed on the bed once more. Sweaty limbs tangled together.

"Shit Blaine, that was so hot" Sam finally said

"I agree with Sam"

"Ditto" Puck laughed

"Thank you boys. See? I can be dirty when I want to".

"We totally need to do that again sometime" Kurt said

"Agreed" they all replied.

**Lalalalalalala!**

MAZ x x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N PLEASE READ THE THIS.**

**Hey guyyyyyys. Alrighty so here's Sammy! I must admit it has been pretty hard coming up with one for him. So I decided to take suggestions now! If you want to see the boys do something then either say it in a review or...yeah :D. Whichother way. And I will make sure to write it down and then I will write a chapter for it! Obviously not in a day but it will be here sooner or later. **

**Also thank you to anyone who's reviewed. I absolutely love all of you! And Jenny? THANK YOU :'). I'll try to make it as long as possible. I like me some foursome smut XD**

**Anyway! On with the story!**

**(And yeah in this story Sam lives in Lima with his family..in their house)**

_Yummy._

"Are you sure your parents and siblings will not be back?" Kurt asked wearily as he entered Sam's house, along with Blaine and Puck.

Sam laughed and shook his head "Guys I told you they went to visit my nanna. They won't be back for 4 days!".

All four boys got rid of their coats and shoes and made their way into Sam's room.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be right back!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

Puck shrugged it off and turned back to face the the other two boys.

Blaine and Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and smirked as Puck walked towards them. He then sat between them and placed a hand on Kurt thigh while he moved to kiss Blaine. Their lips smashed together in a hungry kiss. Blaine hands immidiately moving to Puck's mohawk, tugging on it gently. Puck worried Blaine bottom lip between his teeth and moved his hands higher up Kurt's thigh. He suddenly felt Kurt hands tugging on his shirt, he smiled at Blaine and turned to his left to kiss Kurt.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and sucked on Puck's tongue, earning a moan from the tanned boy. Blaine kneeled behind them and watched as Kurt pink lips moved in sync with Pucks. He placed a hand on both of their shoulders. They both broke apart with a loud pop and grinned up at Blaine who lent down to join in.

_3 way kissing is the bomb_ Puck thought.

All 3 of the boys' tongues touched as they kissed at the same time.

That's when they felt Sam's eyes on them. "Ah, I'm missing a kiss" he said with a pout

"C'mere" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's and Puck's tongues. Sam grinned and walked over to the bed, pushing his tongue into the centre where the other 3 were. The all licked and sucked for a while before they all broke apart panting

"So hot" Blaine said breathlessly.

Sam nodded and motioned for all three boys to lay down on his bed.

"Take your shirts off too"

They all smirked and complied quickly. Tossing their shirts on a chair near by. Sam eyed all of the three chest. Puck's...tanned and muscled. Blaine's...coco coloured and dusted with a light layer of hair, also muscled and Kurt's...creamy and smooth.

Sam kneeled at the foot of the bed and reached behind him. None of the boys noticed that he brought a box with him when he came back, they were too busy kissing.

The grin of Sam's face widened when he saw the boys expressions.

"Great idea" Kurt giggled

Sam 'mmhmm'd and moved forward shaking the can of whipped cream and placed a dabble on the boys' nipples.

"Cold" Blaine hissed.

Sam dropped the can next to him and moved forward to lick Blaine's right nipple. The curly haired boy moaned and grabbed Puck's and Kurt's hands. Sam licked all of the whipped cream from his right nipple and moved to the left deciding to suck it off. After both of the nipples turned into hard nubs he moved to Puck.

He smirked and bit his nipple gently before lapping at the cream.

"Oh yeah" Puck groaned, closing his eyes.

Sam smiled as he moved to the other nipple and placed kitten licks to the cream licking it off slowly. After that he moved to Kurt and kissed his mouth breifly letting him taste the delecious cream before moving down to suck at his nipple, flicking over it, the cream sticking to his tongue as he did so. He then moved to his right nipple and pressed his tongue flatly against it, licking it all of in one go. Even when the cream was gone he sucked on it for a while longer and finally let go with a quiet pop.

"Move closer together, so there are no gaps between ya" he said, is lips red and swollen.

The boys did as they were told. Squishing against Blaine who was in the middle. Sam then grabbed another bottle and shook it infront of their faces with a smile.

"Yum" Puck said.

"Chocolate suryp is sexy" Blaine chuckled.

Sam moved to sit between their legs, making sure the boys torsos were still touching. First he went to Puck and opened the cap of the bottle, and squeezed it gently making the liquid drip onto Pucks chest.

They watched as the liquid fell onto the tanned skin and quirked their eyebrows when Sam wrote **' I like' **onto the chest. He then moved to Blaine chest and wrote '**Cock'** and lastly moved to Kurt. Somehow managaing to draw a picture of a dick onto his stomach.

All 4 boys laughed and then Sam moved the lick it all off. Going to Kurt first licking all around the syrup, then doing the same to Blaine and Puck. The boys all moaned when Sam's tongue touched their heated skin.

"Mmmm, yeah I do like cock"

Sam moved to kneel up again and took off his shirt, revealing his gorgeous abs. He then sprayed the whipped cream around his nipples and navel and then grabbed the chocolate syrup and dripped it around his chest and abs.

He looked up at the boys and they all understood, quickly moving to sit up and licking and biting all around Sam's torso. Blaine moved to lick the whipped cream around his navel. Kurt bit and licked around his abs moaning when he swallowed the chocolate syrup and Puck went to lick and bite and flick over Sam's nipples loving the way the whipped cream felt on his tongue.

"Pants o-off and underwear" he panted as he grabbed Blaine curls and tugged on them making Blaine dip his tongue into his navel and then lick around his abs.

The three boys moved away from Sam's gorgeous body and quickly undid their pants, taking off their boxers at the same time. Sam watched hungrily before he remembered that he has yet to take his pants off. With extreme ease he took of his gym pants and flung them across the room, not caring where they land.

"Kurtie come here for a sec" he smirked

Kurt nodded, crawling over to Sam, earning a smack on the ass from Blaine. He giggled and waited as Sam whispered something into his ear.

Puck and Blaine grabbed their hard cocks and stroked themselves lazily.

"Which one do you prefer?" they heard Sam whisper

"Whipped cream" he replied quickly.

Sam handed him the red can and then grabbed the brown bottle for himself.

"Wait, I still wanna try something" he reached behind him and got a pot of honey. He dipped his finger into and spread the gooey liquid along Puck's lips aswell as Kurt's and Blaine's.

"Kiss Blaine, Kurt. See if it tastes good. They honey I mean". Sam the moved foward and placed a kiss on Puck's lips and moaned quietly, grabbing the back of his neck and smashing their lips together harshly, licking over his lips to lick at the honey. It tasted amazing.

Kurt giggled and moved forward to straddle Blaine. He placed a sweet kiss to his lips and smacked his lips a few times mockingly "Yupp, tastes amazing". Blaine laughed and shot up to capture Kurt's lips in a heated kiss.

Sam grinded himself onto Puck's cock and then broke the kiss.

"Kurtie swap and do what I said" he said with a wink.

Blaine groaned at the loss of Kurt's honey covered lips but a smile appeared on his face when he saw Sam holding the bottle of chocolate syrup.

He didnt know what Sam was going to do with it but when he saw Kurt spraying the whipped cream onto Pucks cock, he got a pretty good idea.

Sam giggled and opened the top again, squeezing the substance onto Blaine's hard cock. Sam then moved down, kissed his thigh briefly and moved to suck at the head of his cock.

Blaine's eyes rolled back and he gripped the sheets tightly.

"Nnngg, Sammy" he moaned.

Sam's big, pink lips stretched wonderuflly around his cock.

Puck eyed the way Kurt was staring at his cock when the whipped cream was on it.

"Looks delecious" he finally said. Puck smirked and jutted his hips up making his cock move.

Kurt gasped as it hit his cheek some of the whipped cream coming off. He slapped his knee gently and then moved down to take the whole of Puck into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked eagrly. Some of the whipped cream dribling out of his mouth and Puck moaned at the sight.

Sam licked the underside of Blaine cock and grabbed his hips,to stop him from thrusting up.

"God Kurt"

"God Sam" both of the boys moaned out at the same time.

The blond boy hummed around his cock and Blaine curled his toes, tapping Sam on the shoulder telling him he was close.

Sam let go of his delicious cock and moved Kurt away from Pucks.

Puck whined at the loss and pouted at Sam.

"Our turn". The tanned boys smirked and moved away from the headboard to allow the boys to sit, except the didnt. Instead of sitting down they crawled forward and stayed on all fours, facing the wall.

Blaine and Puck eyed the boys' holes hungrily. They looked at eachother and smiled when they understood.

This time Blaine grabbed the whipped cream and Puck got the chocolate syrup.

Puck shook the bottle and dripped some of the liquid onto Kurt's back then down to his cheeks and then he dropped the bottle. Sitting up to lick all over the exposed flesh. When everything was gone he spread Kurt's cheek and moaned at the sight of Kurt's puckered hole.

Blaine spread Sam's cheeks and stuck his tongue into the entrance straight away making Sam moan out loud. He licked in and around the hole before finally pushing his tongue in.

After a while Puck grabbed the bottle again and Blaine grabbed the can. With one hand they spread Kurt's and Sam's cheeks and squeezed the liquid onto their holes.

Sam and Kurt moaned and hissed as the cold substance touched their sensitive holes.

Puck and Blaine chucked before they both moved forward, plunging their tongues deep into their boyfriends.

Kurt's famous high pitched gasp escaped his mouth as he felt Puck's tonuge enter him and Sam screamed when he felt the cream being pushed further in by Blaines tongue.

Kurt and Sam grabbed their cocks and started to jerk off quickly.

The tanned boys saw this and also moved to their hands to their leaking cocks giving them short hard tugs.

"Close" Kurt moaned, while he bit his lip.

Puck and Blaine nodded against their holes.

"Taste so good Sammy" Blaine mumbled agaisnt his entrance.

Sam couldn't take it anymore and he gave his cock one last tug before he shot ropes of silky cum.

Blaine heard Sam's moan and he twisted his wrist, moving up so that he could shoot his cum onto Sam's ass.

Puck saw what Blaine did and grunted animalistically coming all over his fist, then grabbing Kurt's cock with his other hand. Kurt gripped the duvet and came hard, shotting ribbons of come onto Pucks hand.

When the boys milked themselves of their orgasms they all collapsed onto the bed panting and covered with either, whipped cream, chocolate syrup or cum.

"Fucking hell guys" Puck panted out happily

"Good idea?" Sam asked

"Fantastic" they all replied at the same time.

**So yeah. Yum. Remember that if you want to see something just put it in a review or PM me:D **

**Like I said on my other A/N (on We're Both Ready) which you should check out XD, I managed to write today because I almost fainted this morning, no school today. mwahahaha. Anyslut!**

**Review please? :D Tell me what you thought!**

**SEE YA GUYS 3**

**MAZ x x x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :Hey Guys :D. How Y'all doing? **

**So! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to visit my sister in Uni on Sunday and then I'm flying to Poland on Monday and I'm coming back Friday...so I dont really have to write then because I also have exams in 2 weeks or so..so studying for me. Yaaaay :| Anyway thank you to anyone who's still reading.**

**I just want to get a chapter up before I go because there might be a slight pause. Im not sure about WBR yet (We're both ready). I probably dont have time to write a chapter for that yet.**

**Esspecially to JENNY! Who gave 3 prompts! That means the next three chapters are her FANTASTIC IDEAS. **

**And jenneh...YOU make me feel imporant. Its the other way around XD**

**Anyway..I'm rambling...**

**Im using one of the prompts given to me but I'm also adding something of mine.**

**I just find it hot.**

**Lets see how long it takes me to write this. Its 8:27 (20:27)**

**(sorry for the long Authors notes! Ill try and shorten them down in the future!)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Warnings: Just Puck being kinky ;)**_

"And that's why I think doing this song is a great idea to use for sectionals!" Rachel's screechy voice said as she stood infront of the glee club. Dressed in one of her famous plaid skirts and reindeer sweaters.

Kurt rolled his eyes in the back row and sighed. "Yeah yeah, Rach /fantastic/ idea. Now can we please move on?". Listening to Rachel blabbering for the past 10 minutes has been pure torture.

Santana nodded and looked at Rachel giving her one of her famous glares "I agree with Hummel. Please shut your beak Berry we all had enough".

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, moving back subtely to her chair.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands (at last) and sighed "Alright guys, I want you to separate into groups of 4 find a place around the choir room and think of songs that we could do and who should perform them".

Rachel smiled widely and immdiately grabbed Kurt's arm trying to get him to walk away with her, when she suddenly felt Kurt being pulled away. She turned around suprised, to find Sam pulling him towards his group.

"Sorry Rach but /my/ boyfriend is going in /my/ group".

Rachel rolled her eyes and reluctently let go of Kurt's arm.

Kurt sighed in relief and sat in the chair, infront of Blaine and Puck. Sam at beside him and grabbed his hand, interwining their fingers.

The rest of the people separated into different groups.

Rachel, Finn (who was dragged into the group by Rachel), Mercedes and Brittany.

Then Mike, Tina Artie and Santana.

Finally Quinn, Joe, Wade and Marley.

When the four boys moved away from the other groups they lent forward so they could whisper their ideas to eachother. Ater coming up with a couple arrangments they changed the topic quickly.

"So guys.." Puck started with a smirk

"Here we go" Sam chuckled

"...My house tonight? 5pm?"

"Yeah" Kurt nodded with a smile.

"What have you got planned killer?" Blaine asked, stroking Puck's arm subtely. Puck smirked and shook his head.

"Something hot. It's something I've thought of doing for a while now. 2 things will be included. And one of those is making a sex tape!". That came out a bit too loud. Luckily no one heard.

All of the three boys' breaths hitched as they imagined the idea in their heads. All of them together, naked, sweating and panting while everything was being recorded.

Sam coughed awkwardly and nodded "Typical Puckerman" he smiled.

Blaine chuckled and nodded in agreement. "That does sound hot"

Puck lent back in the chair and smiled, knowing that his idea was sure to get the boys hot.

When glee club finished everyone made the way home, including the four boys, who promised to try and hurry to get to Puck's quicker.

Right now, Puck was as it house trying to usher his mum out of the house.

"Okay okay! Noah. Im leaving. Calm down" his mum said as she grabbed the car keys off of the kitchen table and made her way to the front door.

"Ma! Come on Finn is coming over soon! Please just go" he whined

She rolled her eyes at her son and stroked his cheek "Im going, I'm going. Dont get your knickers in a twist" she said with a giggle.

Puck groaned and closed the door behind her, finally being able to go to his room and bring out all of the things he needed for tonight.

When Sam, Kurt and Blaine finally arrived he led them to his room and made them sit on his bed.

Kurt noticed the video camera standing on a tripod away from the bed. Puck walked behind the camera, re-adjusting it so that you could see the whole bed and a bit of the floor. Happy with how it looked, he moved away and moved to his wardrobe.

He grabbed something and Blaine tried to look a what it was that Puck was holding but he had his back turned them.

He chuckled to himself and then turned around to face the three boys.

He showed them what and all of their eyes widened a first before they all smirked.

"You want us to wear that?" Kurt asked innocently

"Yupp, and I'll wear this" he showed the boys a pair of boxers that had the word 'Master' bedazzled onto the butt part. The boys laughed and each took a pair of boxers with the words 'Slave' on the back.

They were so comfortable around eachother that they just undressed infront of one another and put on the boxers.

Black looked good against all of their skin colours.

Puck looked at Blaine's muscled body and legs, Kurt's pale torso in comparison to the black boxers and Sam's delecious looking abs.

All of his boyfriends were so beautiful in their own special ways.

Sam smirked and walked infront of the camera pressing the button to make it start playing.

After making sure that it was actually on he moved back to the bed and sat against the headboard.

"What do you want us to do?" he asked, with a glint in his eye.

"Kurt, go make out with Sammy"

Kurt smiled widely and nodded "With pleasure" and with that he skipped over to Sam, straddling him and crashing their lips together in a firey kiss.

Sam grabbed Kurt's hips and stuck his tongue into Kurt's mouth earning a moan from the older boy.

Puck watched the two boys kiss for a while before moving over to sit next to Sam.

"Guys tell me if this gets too much" he warned before, shoving Blaine's face gently towards his crotch.

Blaine smirked, and kneeled inbetween Puck's legs, mouthing over Puck's clothed cock.

One of his hands moved to Blaine's curls stroking them gently.

"Mmm"

Kurt started to grind himself onto Sam's growing erection. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and moaned into Kurt's mouth.

"So hot" he whispered against his red swollen lips.

Puck watched Blaine nuzzle his manhood before shoving his face down, harder this time. He could see Blaine ass up in the air with the world slave on show.

Truth me told...Blaine loved being told what to do.

"May I?" he asked as he hooked his fingers into the hem of his boxers. "...master?" he said inncoently

Puck groaned when he heard the word coming from Blaine's lips. He nodded eagerly and graoned when he felt Blaine press a few kisses to the head of his long hard cock.

"Suck" he said simply.

Kurt and Sam turned to watch as Blaine stuck his tongue out and licked a long stripe from the bottom of Puck's shaft right to the top, sucking on the head slowly.

"Suck slave!" he demanded louder. Blaine growled as dove in, swallowing the whole of him and hollowing his cheeks to suck better.

Puck grabbed Blaine's curls tighter and groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Puck motioned for Kurt to go to Blaine. Immidiately understanding, Kurt moved away from the panting Sam and kneeled behind Blaine, spreading his cheeks using his hands and licking a stripe along his crack.

Blaine moaned around Puck and licked the underside of his cock.

Kurt giggled and stuck his tongue slowly into Blaine's eager hole.

Sam kneeled beside Blaine and took his cock in his hand whispering absolute filth into his ear. His own cock resting against his stomach.

"Go on baby, suck him. Suck him good. How does it feel to have Puck's monster cock down your throat? And can you feel Kurt's tongue in you? Moan like the slut we all know you are" Blaine moaned loudly and thrust forward into Sam's hand.

Puck watched as his cock dissapeared into Blaine's mouth and then grabbed Sam's cock giving him a few tugs.

All of a sudden he felt Blaine moan around his erection once more and he could see Blaine's body shaking with pleasure.

He looked under his body to see Blaine's spent cock, and the cum on the bed.

Puck looked Blaine in the eyes and growled " Did I say you can cum slave?"

Blaine looked up at Noah in shock..._he sounded so hot._

"N-no"

"No what!"

"No m-master" he said quietly.

Kurt sat down next to Sam and stroked himself lazily as he enjoyed watching Puck dominate Blaine like that.

Puck sat on the edge of the bed and motioned to his lap.

Blaine quickly made his way over Pucks lap and moved his ass high up in the air.

"Even now, you're eager like a slut". He squeezed Blaine's cheeks harshly, massaging them for a while before giving him a smack.

Sam, Kurt and Blaine moaned at the same time. The sight doing wonders to them.

The sting was different and suprising but amazingly hot at the same time. Puck brought his hand down to Blaine's cheek again and smacked him harder.

"Why are you being punished Slave?" he asked with a growl

Blaine moaned and grabbed Puck's ankle as levarage.

"B-because I was a bad boy. B-bad slave"

"That's right. You were a bad slave. You came before I said you could" he smacked him harder, entrnaced by the way his skin turned red.

Kurt moved back to straddling Sam, kissing him once more, making sure they could both see the scene infront of them.

"I'm sorry master. Ah! Master!" Blaine groaned

"Yeah slave. You'e such a slut aren't you Blaine? So eager for all of our cocks"

"Yes, yes. I am a slut Master. I need to be punished. Nnng. Harder!".

Puck yanked him by the hair "You can't control what I do to you Slave!" he said as he gave him another hard smack.

Blaine rutted helplessly agaisnt Pucks thigh.

Puck pushed him off of his lap quickly and told him to go on the bed on all fours. Blaine did as he was told, facing the wall, making sure his ass was on view.

Puck turned to Sam and Kurt and pushed them apart "You too, slaves" he said with a smirk.

Sam and Kurt looked at eachother and smiled, making their way over next to Blaine and doing the same as him. Puck sat on his heels and admired the three asses that were infront of him. He groaned loudly and massaged Kurt's harshly, making the younger boy moan.

He then moved to Sam's and did the same to him also giving him a playfull smack.

Pushing Blaine's boxers back to cover his ass he chuckled as all three of the boys backsides were covered in black material with the slave word bedazzled onto them.

Puck was the master tonight.

After taht he took of all of the boys boxers, his mouth watering at the sight of them fully naked. He would never get tired of this.

Puck then grabbed a bottle of lube from under the bed, smirking at the camera that was still rolling and then slicked up both of his hands. Using his left hand he started to trace Blaine's entrance which was already slightly strechted from Kurt's tongue.

With his right hand he entered one finger into Sam's hole and then moved forward to bite Kurt's cheek before plunging his tonue deep into Kurts hot tightness.

All of the boys moaned as Puck entered something in them.

He rolled his tongue inside Kurt and smirked when he felt him humping the empty air. He stuck in a second finger into both Blaine as well Sam.

Sam threw his head back in extacy as he felt Puck's fingers strecth him further. When the were both up to three fingers, and pushing down onto them, he removed his hands from their holes and stuck a thumb into Kurt's alongside his tongue. Kurt lent his head on Blaine's shoulder and bit in gently ,stiffling a moan.

When Puck thought they were all ready he stood on top of bed, looking down at the boys. He smirked and moved to Sam who was furthest on the right. He squatted down on top of him and guided his cock into his eager hole.

Sam's entrance quickly swallowed Puck's whole cock.

The blond boy shouted in pleasure as he felt himself being penatrated.

Puck smirked and growled deep in his throat, taking his cock out with his hand and then pushing it back in, repeating the process a couple of times.

Blaine and Kurt watched as Sam was being teased.

At last Puck started to thrust in and out of his hole, grabbing Sam's shoulders and pushing in harder.

The sound of his balls hitting Sam's ass could be heard in the room as well as their pants and moans.

"Nnng" Sam groaned

"Take it slut"

Puck pushed in harshly and then as quickly as he thrusted he was gone.

Sam whimpered at the emptiness but then noticed that Puck spread his cheeks and was staring at his gaping hole. Puck licked over it once before moving to Kurt.

Squatting down once more, he shoved his cock deep into Kurt straight away. Kurt moaned and shook on the bed as his cock moved up and down with him.

Puck gasped and closed his eyes, enjoying the heat. He then moved his right hand to Sam's ass and slapped it hardly. Sam moaned and then waited for another slap to come. When he heard a smack but didnt feel it he looked over to see him, thrsuting in and out of Kurt but using his hand to smack Blaine's already red ass.

Slipping out of Kurt, Puck moved over to Blaine and shoved in just as quick. Fucking him with complete force. Making sure he would feel it tomorrow.

"Tell me how much you like this slave" Puck growled. Blaine screamed and panted heavily

"So much master, I love it, Nngg. I love your big cock"

"That's right!"

Once more he moved from Blaine, to enter Kurt quickly, thrusting twice before moving to Sam and pushing his cock into his hole again.

He made his way across them three again ,fucking them all one after another.

Blaine's cock was fully hard once more and laready started to become painful.

"Master please" Kurt moaned quietly

"What do you want slave?"

"Please, can I come?" he asked.

Puck extracted himself from Sam's entrance and slipped under Kurt's legs taking his cock into his mouth. Using both of his hands he grabbed Blaine's and Sam's leaking erections and started to stroke them quickly.

All 3 boys moaned so loudly they were sure Puck's neighbouts heard.

Puck then nodded around Kurt's cock. Silently agreeing on letting them cum.

Kurt was first spilling his seed into Pucks eager throat which Puck swallowed all of.

He twisted his wrist and brushed a thumb over Blaine's cock, making the curly haired boy scream and shoot ribbons of come onto the bed and his hand.

Letting go of Kurt's softening cock he moved his lips to Sam and wrapped them around his cock, licking over head. Sam hissed and thrusted in a couple of times before, he moved away to spill his come onto Puck's cheek and chin. Smirking at the way he looked at the end, all covered in come.

Kurt straddled Puck, his cock hitting his crack. Instead of pushing it in, he just staretd to grind himself onto Puck's dick making the boy moan

"Come on master. Come for your slaves". That was all it took for Puck to come heavily onto Kurt's ass.

Kurt then moved off of Puck and sat at the foot of the bed. Watching as the three boys panted.

He looked over to the camera and winked at the screen.

"Maybe there will be a part 2 in the future" he giggled into the screen before turning it off.

**And now its 9:46 (21:46)**

**Wow.**

**Everything just happened too quickly.**

**Okay I feel like this isnt my best work but I had to give you guys something :D**

**Please review..I only got two last time :( Reviews are like hugs...and I like hugs.**

**Rainbow cake to everyone who's reading! woop woop.**

**I dont know when I'll update next! But hopefully sooooon**

**MAZ x x x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai. Shoooo…I wasn't planning on writing anything today. But since Jenny, YES YOU JENNY, was so damn nice and asked me why I wasn't writing well I kinda felt bad for not writing in a while. So 'ere you go lovlies. Oh and also I decided to start writing one shots. Yay. **

**Ships will include Andercest, faberry, pezberry, furt etc. Pretty much anything that comes into my head. My first evah one shot is posted already! Aiasdihgaf! Yeah it's faberry and it's called 'Meadow Love' so check it out unless Faberry isn't your thing I totally understand ;)**

**I also take requests for one shots. WHUT!? Yeah if you wanna see any pairing do anything then review and I shall at it to the list. Anyway…**

**Enjoy**

**Jenny needs some credit for this one because it's her idea again. Love you guuuurl.**

**Oh and please please please don't read this story if you don't like smut or boy on boy. Quadraple. Because getting reviews telling me that this is all sick and twisted and ewy? Why read. Keep your opinions to yourself or just don't read it at all. Cheers**

**Warning: Boy on boy on boy on boy?**

Since when does Kurt get nervous?! Kurt Hummel does _not _get nervous.

But apparently today he is.

It's the day of sectionals and he and Blaine have an amazing duet to sing together. The song was originally a solo but some people thought it would be better if they made it into a duet and if Kurt sang it with Blaine.

He's done this many times.

_So why the fuck am I this nervous!_ He asked himself.

Even after a blowjob from Puck he was still jittery and all over the place.

Back stage the New directions were getting ready. The troubletones would sing the first song, and then the duet would come on.

Sam noticed Kurt from the other side of the stage and made his way across.

Kurt was so lost in thought that he didn't even see him approaching. Not until Sam took his hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly

"Mmhm" he nodded "Peachy"

_So subtle_

"Babe I can see you shaking. What's wrong?" he asked. Concern could be clearly seen in his face. It was just weird to see Kurt so stressed out.

"I-I don't know Sam" He sighed unhappily "All of a sudden I have this image of me messing up the words or stepping onto Blaine's foot or fainting on stage or something"

Sam chuckled and moved a hand to caress Kurt's cheek

"Listen to me Kurt. You and Blaine will do amazingly out there. I promise you that. You are a born performer. I can bet you any money that that performance will go by so smoothly baby butts will feel one hundred times rougher"

Kurt gaped at Sam and then burst out laughing

"B-baby butts? Oh my god Sam! Ow ow!" he giggled as he held onto his sides.

When the laughter finally died down Sam pecked his cheek quickly and nodded

"You'll do fine. I promise"

'_New Directions' trouble tones on the stage in 2' said the man in the magic machine (According to Brittany)_

"Go. Get ready for when the girls go". He tried to give him the most encouraging smile he could muster and then pushed him gently in the direction he should be going.

Nervously he walked over to the edge of the backstage and watched as the girls sang and danced amazingly.

He looked across the stage, and on the other side he saw Blaine. Looking as gorgeous as always. You could see him breathing heavily and shaking his hands. A part of his pre show routine. The other side of the stage was more peaceful than were Kurt was. Over here they had the teachers, the other contenders, the New Directions the lighting guys and anyone else you can think of. Whereas on the other side there was only Blaine.

Well…not exactly.

Kurt giggled to himself when he saw Pucks hands reach for Blaine's.

He had smartly hidden himself behind the machinery so no it didn't look stupid at all when Blaine started talking to an old tv.

Kurt watched as Puck's head peeked out from the old dusty set and caught the kiss when he blew one towards him. He watched as Blaine and him shared a short lustful kiss before the troubletones finished their performance and they were making their way off the stage.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled sweetly, mouthing a '_You'll do great'._

Kurt bit his lip and nodded and before he knew it the music started playing and he watched as Blaine took a deep breath and slowly walked out onto the stage, starting to sing the first part of the song, his voice sweet as always.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you  
I know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around  
and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

Kurt watched in awe as Blaine moved swiftly around the stage and he took a deep breath before walking out onto it himself, starting to sing his part.

_But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm out of my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

Then the boys both joined together to sing the last part, their voices blending together beautifully.

_But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you ***_

Kurt watched as the crowd roared into applause.

Why was he so scared?! This was fantastic!

He smiled at the crowd and then walked off with Blaine by his side. Almost right after they had to run out again but this time including everyone else to sing the big group number.

After a lot more dancing and singing they were finally finished. And of course the New Directions were crowed the winners.

Kurt watched as Mr. Shue got handed the big gold trophy and his sight moved to Sam, Puck and Blaine who were yelling, wooping and jumping in joy. Puck was tugging onto Blaine's shoulder, and he was screaming his lungs off. Sam stood there wooping and when all of their gazes landed on Kurt they smiled and knew what was coming.

XxX

After a dinner at breadstix funded by the boys made their way to Kurt's house. As always it was empty when they found it which of course came to their benefit.

They made their way to his room, giggling and pushing eachother lightly and when they finally got there Blaine and Sam collapsed on his big bed with happy sighs.

"I heard you were nervous before the singing princess" Puck said as he approached Kurt.

"Yeah. To be honest I was petrified. I don't know what came over me"

"Well, I sure as hell am proud of you. You showed them all"

"You sure did Boo" Blaine agreed from where he was laying curled up against Sam, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

Puck nodded and walked behind Kurt, placing his hands on his shoulders and kneading the flesh gently.

Kurt moaned quietly and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his muscles finally getting some attention.

"And because you did so well, tonight? You can do whatever you want with us" he pressed himself right up against Kurt backs, making sure his crotch was on Kurt's ass "And I mean anything".

Blaine and Sam watched the exchange from the bed and sat up slowly, Blaine already having to adjust himself in his jeans. Sam simply smirked and watched as Kurt's mouth fell open and a little breathy moan came out.

"I totally agree. You and Blaine did such a good job on that duet and since you were so nervous you deserve to pick anything you'd like"

"B-but that's not fair on Blaine. He sang with me" he breathed out trying to form sentences while Puck's hands roamed over his clothed chest.

"Yeah I sang with you but I wasn't as nervous as you. I agree with the boys. You deserve a reward for being so good Boo"

Kurt nodded at him and smiled greatfully

"W-well then" he stared. He turned around and pushed Puck onto the bed, by pushing lightly onto his chest.

"Since you're giving me complete control here. There has been something that I wanted to try for a while." He said with a slight blush

"I-I saw it in porn. Except with 3 guys. Not 4. But it can work anyway"

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously his hands slowly making its way down his thigh and towards his crotch.

Kurt took a steady breath because what he was about to say created such hot mental images in his head.

"I want to fuck Blaine.."

Puck groaned.

"While he fucks Puck"

Blaine's eyes widened

"While he fucks Sam"

Silence

"Okay m-maybe that was a stupid id-"

"No! Nu-uh! No! Don't you dare. Oh my god. Please can we do that?" Blaine suddenly burst out, jumping up and down on the bed.

Puck smirked at Kurt and then chuckled "You little minx. I knew that first time I met you that you're one of those angel looking guys who actually turn out to be super kinky".

Kurt blushed a dark shade of pink and looked down at the floor.

Sam stood up from the bed and made his way towards Kurt, fully aware of the other 2 pairs of eyes on him.

He put his hands on Kurt's ass and moved to kiss his ear "That is so fucking hot Kurt. You have no idea how turned on I'm getting just thinking about it" he whispered into his ear.

Kurt shivered and his knees went weak for a second.

He looked over Sam's shoulder and watched a Puck and Blaine made their way towards him aswell. He had Sam infront of him, Blaine on his right and Noah on his left.

Three pairs of hands started to massage his body.

A set massaging his ass, the second his chest and the last making their way down to his crotch.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, letting out a shaky breath.

Truth be told, he loved it when his boys were like this. Delicate and caring but at the same time he loved them rough and wanting.

Not knowing who's hands belonged to who he leapt forward to clash his lips against Sam's.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue, full of need and just plain dirty.

Puck and Blaine smirked and continued taking care of Kurt's body. Slowly feeling how his dick started growing hard.

Puck shed his shirt first and then pulled Kurt away from Sam gently, so that he could kiss him. Surprisingly their kiss was more slow and gentle but still full of passion.

Sam followed Puck and got rid of his t-shirt, throwing it carelessly on the floor.

Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's ear and then down his neck, grazing his teeth against it every now and then.

Ever so slowly all three boys started to rock against Kurt. Growing hard themselves.

When Puck broke the kiss, he looked at Kurt who was panting, with his cheeks rosy and his mouth slightly open.

"C'mere Boo" Blaine growled in a husky voice and moved up to kiss Kurt. This kiss was full of need and want. Just desperate for anything. Kurt plunged his tongue inside Blaine's mouth and immediately took dominance.

Blaine moaned quietly and fumbled with his shirt, but when he couldn't quite get it right he growled and felt Sam's hands pushing it up, helping him get it off.

He smiled greatfully and moved from Kurt to him to kiss him too.

When he was about to un do Blaine's bowtie a hand stopped him.

"N-no. Leave it on" Kurt whispered as Puck kissed down his bare chest, somehow managing to have gotten rid of his shirt while Sam and Blaine kissed.

Blaine smirked and nodded, moving Sam's hands away from the bowtie and down his abs instead.

After a lot of fumbling around and an unfortunate slip from Sam they managed to get naked.

Puck moved to Kurt's bed, grabbing the covers and pillows and he moved it all to the floor.

Carefully he laid out the duvet on the floor, with the pillows thrown around it.

Kurt moved to Blaine and smirked before sinking down to his knees in front of him

"Noah? Finger Sammy okay?" he said before sinking down fully onto Blaine's hard erection.

Blaine moaned and his hands immediately flew to Kurt's chestnut hair, grabbing it, and pulling on it harshly, just the way Kurt liked.

That caused Kurt to moan and send vibrations up his body.

Puck watched mesmerised before he noticed Sam on all fours on the duvet, his ass up on show, ready and needy.

He rummaged through one of the drawers and found a bottle of lube.

Puck would have never ever guessed that he would ever find not one but three amazing, sexy kinky boyfriends. Damn how lucky was he?

He coated 3 of his fingers with lube and kneeled down by Sam, slowly teasing his entrance with one finger.

Oh how he loved to tease.

Sam hung his head and huffed "Come on Noah"

With that Puck pressed one finger into Sam's hole, grinning at how eagerly it swallowed his finger. He repeated the process with his second one and before he could add a third one he felt someone else finger press into his entrance.

He bit his lip, while groaning and turned around to see Blaine grinning like a fool while pressing another finger into his hole.

Kurt watched from the side, and smirked. This was all looking great already. Puck having three fingers in Sam now and Blaine was not far behind with Puck.

Sam was pushing himself against Puck's fingers to get more, but he didn't so he moved one of his hands down to his cock and hissed when his hand met the hot flesh. He started to stroke himself lazily, and wiggled his ass in front of Puck.

Kurt watched as Sam's back dimples moved along with his ass. How lovely.

Three fingers in Sammy, and three fingers in Noah. Blaine's turn he thought to himself.

He moved to stand behind Blaine, and grabbed the lube, coating his whole hand before pushing one finger into his puckered hole, not even bothering to give him a warning. Blaine moaned loudly and twisted his fingers inside Puck

"More Kurt. Please" he begged.

"As you wish baby". He placed a kiss onto Blaine's shoulder and then pushed 2 more fingers into Blaine knowing how needy Blaine got when he didn't get his way.

By now Puck removed his fingers from Sam's hole and just grabbed his heavy cock, running it along the crease of his ass.

Sam whimpered every now and then, clearly wanting that big cock inside him already. But he had to wait.

"So fucking needy for my cock" Puck grunted.

"Then do it Noah. Feed his hole. Give it to him" Kurt growled, moving Blaine away from Puck and stroking his dick quickly, his fingers still inside Blaine's hole.

Puck grinned like a mad man and grabbed Sam's hips, slamming his cock right into him.

Sam threw his head back in ecstasy and screamed.

"Oh yeah. Oh god. Noah. Oh" he panted out.

After a while of Puck thrusting into Sam's tight heat, he felt Blaine guitar player hands stroke over his back, so he moved forward slightly as if he was laying on Sam's back more than kneeling behind him. But he remained on his knees.

Blaine then held his cock and led it to Puck's pink glistening hole. He licked his lips and watched as it disappeared into his entrance. Puck bit his lip to stop a moan but failed.

He just loved dick too much to keep it in.

Once more, Kurt watched as Sam was on all fours, sweaty and a blabbering mess begging for Puck to take him harder, and how Puck was on his knees, leaning forward onto Sam's back pushing in and out of him at a steady rhythm. And then Blaine who had to crouch in order to get to Pucks hole, with his thrusts needy and erratic.

"You look so amazing boys, actually.." he quickly skipped into his closet and came back with the camera, smirking to himself.

He pressed play and held it in his hands making sure the screen caught everything.

"So tell me boys, how much are you loving this"

"So much" they all moaned out

"Really?"

"So hot"

"Harder Blaine"

"Ah fuck fuck fuck!"

Kurt giggled and placed the camera on the cabinet. Once more he made sure that it could see everything.

He then made his way behind Blaine and pressed a single finger into him.

"Want me to fill your hole Blaine?"

"Please Kurt" he begged

"Beg for my cock B" he grinned

"Please Kurt. Please fill me with your cock. I need it. I need it so bad please. My hole is ready for you" he panted out.

All the three boys moaned at how simply erotic Blaine sounded.

"Such a good boy". He stroked over his tense back and the pushed his reddening cock into said needy hole.

Blaine closed his eyes and yelled loudly. How he loved to be filled to the brim.

"God Sam. You're so tight" Puck remarked his hips starting to lose their rhythm

"And y-you think you're not?" Blaine chuckled as he thrust into Puck again.

Kurt laughed breathlessly and moaned when he felt Blaine clench around him.

Sam loved to feel the weight of all three boys on top of him. It somehow made him feel like they were one.

He grabbed his aching cock in his hand and pumped it furiously.

"Guys I'm gonna come soon" he warned

"Me too" Puck groaned.

Kurt and Blaine nodded and as said soon Sam tugged on his cock and screamed in bliss when his cock shot strings of milky come onto his hands and the duvet. Puck felt the way his ass clenched around his cock and he too spilt his seed inside his entrance.

Blaine was still going so Kurt moved forward to whisper filthy things into his ear.

"Come on Blaine, I know how badly you want to come. Do it. Fill him up.". Blaine couldn't hold it in anymore and soon his hips stuttered as he came into Puck's hole, making sure to ride out his orgasm but pushing in and out a few times.

Kurt watched the scene before him and simply could not stand it anymore so he grabbed Blaine's hips and gave one last jerky thrust before he too shot come deeply into Blaine.

When they all came down from their highs the room was just full of pants and random squelches, but none of the boys moved from where they were.

"Holy fuck guys" Sam suddenly laughed with a huge smile.

Blaine steadied himself by holding Puck's back and he too started to laugh

"I want seconds"

"Oh hell no, too sensitive right now. Soon though" Puck replied

"We are just amazing at what we do aren't we?"

**There you go. To anyone who's missed these. Although I'm guessing only one person still reads this. **

**COME GIVE MUMMA SOME LOVE SUGARS! **

**Review please. Rainbow cookies for everyone who does.** *** Just to tug on your klaine feels

**Until next time you dirty little beauties ;)**

**MA **


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg...I..um...Yupp. Hey there. So.. umm. Klaine was requested? Just Klaine? Annnnnnd I kinda had to include Sammy and Noah. Only a little bit though.**

**Hello again**

A week later found Puck being stuck at his aunties house in Indiana with 4 annoying kids and a very loud mother. Sam, on the other hand was grounded. His parents found out about him punching another jock for calling Kurt a fairy. And he didn't like it. Being grounded meant that he had to come home straight after school and no people were allowed over. His parents got Stevie and Stacey on it too which meant that they had to report back to them if one of those rules was broken. That left only Kurt and Blaine available on Thursday.

Not that they minded. At the beginning of the relationship the boys promised eachother that they wouldn't get jealous if only two or three of them were doing things together.

Puck was so angry the day he had to leave to Indiana that he practically pushed him and Blaine into the bathroom, complaining about missing everyone. That resulted in Blaine giving him a goodbye blowjob.

Sam was pouty all day. Even in the glee club. The fact that Kurt held his hand throughout the whole day made him only a tad happier. He wouldn't be able to see them until Monday. Well if you exclude school tomorrow.

"Sammy it's okay. It's only 4 days" Kurt said to him, while Rachel was, yet again, talking to Mr. Shue about all of the song possibilities.

"I know. It's just that I'll miss you guys. And today is our special day aswell!" he said, his pout becoming more visible now. Puck had his arm around Blaine's chair, which looked just as if he was leaning backwards. No one looked their way anyway.

"How do you think I feel? I have to share a room with 2 kids and then have 2 more next door, they will keep me up all night! Plus I'm leaving right after school so I won't see you tomorrow". Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile and sighed.

"It's okay guys. Really. You'll survive"

"3 hours of a journey aswell" Puck whined

Kurt chuckled and kissed Sam's knuckles "You're such a whiner honey". Puck simply rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. The glee club seemed to drag on after that.

x-x-x-x-x-x

When glee club finally finished all 4 boys went into the parking lot to say goodbye to Puck. They embraced for a while and then each of them gave him a sweet yet passionate kiss. Puck climbed into his car and rolled down the window "I'll see you on Monday then? Text me. All of ya. Love you"

"We love you too" Kurt said with a smile

"And we promise to text you. Or call you" Sam added. Blaine nodded and placed one last kiss to his lips

"Bye handsome"

Puck drove away with a sad smile. He was already packed so when he got home, he would eat and then leave for Indiana right away. That mean he would be there at 5:30 or so.

The rest of the boys said their goodbyes, with Sam being extra pouty about missing their special day. "We'll make it up to you Sammy. We promise" Blaine said, while kissing his cheek.

Sam kissed them both as a goodbye and grumbled unhappily as he got into his car. He really hated that jock for making him punch him.

Blaine turned to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his neck "Looks like we're alone today huh?" he said with a smirk. Kurt wrapped his long arms around his waist and nodded "Looks like it"

"Are we still gonna...?"

"Mmhmm" Kurt nodded "Why wouldn't we?"

Blaine shrugged and pressed a kiss to his lips with a big smile.

x-x-x-x-x

Both boys drove home and waited until 6. That was when Blaine's parents would be driving to visit his nan. And they said they will be back around 11. Which meant a free house for 5 hours.

Kurt got there around that time and knocked on the huge wooden door. Blaine opened it with a really happy expression and pulled him in. "Someone's excited"

"I'm always excited to see you" Blaine replied with a brief kiss to his neck. Kurt hummed in response and allowed Blaine to slowly pull him up into his bedroom.

"Are your parents gone?"

"Mmmhm" he mumbled against his neck "They went around half an hour ago. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Kurt.

"Do you think Noah got there okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Let's text him". Blaine reached for his phone which was on his bedside cabinet and texted him

_Hey baby. Kurt's here with me. Did you get there alright? Miss you already xxx – B_

In Indiana Puck smiled in awe at the text as yet another pea hit his head. Blaine was so cute.

_Yeah. It was long though. Made me want to gag. Plus mum played some opera music. God. I miss you too. And Kurt and Sammy. Don't have too much fun without me ;) – P_

_Can't promise that ;) – B_

"Puck said he misses you already"

"Awww" Kurt smiled a genuine smile.

"2 years ago who would have thought that Noah Puckerman has such a soft side" Blaine giggled

"He's only a softy for us though" Kurt said with a smug shrug

After a bit of normal chit chat Kurt straddled Blaine all of a sudden. Blaine eyed him with a quirked eyebrow and Kurt gave another shrug. "Felt like grinding on you. Problem?"

"Nope" Blaine said, popping the P. Kurt chuckled and started to grind his crotch onto Blaine's. Blaine's hands moved to Kurt's hips and he held him firmly. And Kurt's hand moved to lay flatly on Blaine's chest as he carried on grinding. Blaine loved to watch Kurt whenever he did this. His eyes would close, and his lips would part, and quiet erotic sounds would escape his mouth.

Kurt kept a steady pace, and he could feel Blaine becoming harder and harder underneath him. His own cock started to harden at the friction he was getting. Blaine just looked so hot today.

When they were both fully hard Kurt decided that it was time for them to take their shirts off. He climbed off of Blaine, which resulted in a small protest from him but when Kurt took his shirt off, revealing that milky smooth chest he shut up. Blaine undid his t-shirt buttons and pulled it off too. Throwing it carelessly onto the floor. Kurt laid down next to Blaine and moved his lips towards Blaine's.

They kissed lazily for what seemed like hours, with their tongues caressing eachother. Kurt's hand wandered around Blaine's chest until he found the nipples. He rolled them gently between his thumb and forefinger and then soothed them right after. Blaine was panting and whining into Kurt's mouth by the time Kurt's fingers found the hem of his pants.

He had enough of Kurt chuckling and not undoing them so he did it himself. Again, another article of clothing found it way onto the floor.

"You really should take better care of your clothes baby" Kurt pointed out with a smirk as he eyed Blaine's naked body.

"Don't care" he replied as he smashed their mouths together again. Soon after that Kurt managed to shed his own jeans off which left both of the boys naked, hot and needy. Kurt went back to straddling Blaine and grinding so that their cocks rubbed together. The friction they both got was amazing.

"Mmm Kurt" Blaine moaned out. Kurt chuckled and carried on until he felt Blaine push him onto his back. He laid on the bed, by the headboard and watched as Blaine reached for the bedside drawer. He got out a bottle of lube and a condom. Kurt smirked and opened his legs wide to reveal his pink hole.

But when Blaine didn't move to coat his fingers but to grab his phone he quirked his perfectly shaped eyebrows in confusion. Was he going to take pictures?

Blaine pressed some buttons on his phone.

_Contacts _

_Create a multi-call_

_Noah Puckerman_

_Sammy Evans_

_Call_

_Loud speaker_

"_Hey!"_

"Hey!"

Two voices said suddenly. "_Oh wow I can hear Noah. That's so cool!"_ Sam said with a smile.

"Any reason why were are multi calling?" Puck said with a chuckle

"Guys, just hush up and listen to everything alright?"Blaine smirked into the phone. He set it next to Kurt, on the pillow and then moved to get the lube.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine simply patted his thigh and chuckled "No need to be embarrassed sweetie". Kurt rolled his eyes and opened his legs again.

Blaine coated all of his fingers with the tropical flavoured lube and then kneeled between Kurt's open legs. "Relax for me baby". Kurt took a breath and relaxed as best as he could. Soon he felt one of Blaine's fingers trace his hole. He took a sharp breath and closed his eyes. Blaine teased his for a bit, until he was relaxed and then pressed in the tip of his finger. As soon as he was in past the first ring of muscle he wiggled it around.

"Oh god" Kurt breathed out "More".

Blaine complied happily and moved in a second finger along with the first. He wiggled them around again and then started to slowly scissor him. Kurt gripped the bedsheets and mewled at the feeling.

"More Blaine! Give me more! Please"

"_Holy fuck" _Blaine heard Sam's voice over the phone.

Blaine kissed Kurt's knee and then took his fingers out to put more lube on them. He then returned soon after with three fingers and pressed them all inside Kurt's hungry hole. Kurt gasped at the feeling and soon enough he was rocking back on Blaine's fingers trying to get more in.

"Think you're ready?"

"Yes, yes. I'm ready. Please Blaine. Fill me up. Make me feel your thick cock. Put it in me please. I want it, I want it so badly"

Holy fuck. Since when does Kurt have such a bad yet hot mouth while fingering? Blaine needs to do this more!

Blaine took his fingers out again and stumbled to get the condom. His hands were shaking from the anticipation. He just wanted to feel Kurt's tight hole around him. At last he managed to roll the condom onto his length.

Kurt was panting, his chest heaving and he was looking up at Blaine with hungry and desperate eyes. "Please Blaine. _Please"_

Blaine moved forward and kissed him hungrily, at the same time he lined himself up with his hole, and intertwined their fingers.

Kurt's body shook when he felt Blaine's cock enter him slowly. He loved the feeling of being filled up. Whether it be Sam's, Blaine's or Puck's cock. Blaine broke the kiss and panted heavily against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's tightness finally surrounded him and he had to be careful otherwise this would be over too soon. It wasn't until he felt Kurt's nod that he started to move. Slowly at first. He was making love to Kurt after all. He kept a steady rhythm and his hips rolled easily into him.

Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's back and scratched him gently so that red marks could be seen.

"Harder" he whispered into his ear.

Blaine complied happily. His hands were steady on the bed as he thrust faster and harder into Kurt. He could feel the other boy's body shaking with pleasure when he found the bundle of nerves that made him melt.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" Kurt panted. He turned his head so that his lips were exactly by the phone. His pants were loud and soon they turned into moans as Blaine thrusted even faster.

He whined loudly when he felt Blaine moved out of his hole.

"Wh-What"? he asked confused.

Blaine simply grabbed him by his arms and pulled him up so that he was standing, he then pushed him against one of the walls so that he was facing it. Kurt got the idea and rested his left cheek against the green wall along with his hands while he pushed his ass out for Blaine.

Blaine grabbed his hips and slammed into him

"Nnng!" Kurt groaned out. Blaine bit his lip to stop the moans but that didn't help. He carried on pushing his cock in and out of the tight opening. He loved the sounds Kurt was making, it just made him happy to know that Kurt was getting just as much of the pleasure as Blaine.

He doesn't know for sure, but he could have thought that he heard some weird sound over the phone. But he ignored it. He grabbed Kurt's hair and pulled his head back.

"Tell me how much you like this Kurt" he breathed into his neck.

Kurt moaned and pushed his ass back against Blaine. "So much Blaine. I love it so much . Your cock feels so good in me. It's so thick and long. Oh god. Mmm. It feels so good". Blaine, satisfied with the answer, let go of his hair and moved the hand back to his hips.

After a while of the wall sex, he pushed Kurt back onto the bed so that he was on all fours. Kurt smirked at the wall and mumbled "Kinky"

Blaine chuckled and moved under the bed quickly. He pulled out a bright pink vibrator and stuck it into Kurt's hole without any warning. Kurt wasn't looking at him but he immediately noticed that that wasn't Blaine's cock. He felt the toy suddenly vibrate right against his prostate.

"Oh god Blaine" he panted out, dropping his head down.

"The way you sound Kurt. Jesus. Look at you. Fucking yourself against the vibrator. You sure love this don't you? You kinky slut".

Kurt moaned especially loudly when Blaine called him that. He absolutely loved it. "Oh, oh, oh ,oh, oh" he repeated as he pushed back against the toy. Blaine eyed him hungrily as his hole swallowed the toy up. He wanted to be back there again. He pulled it out and then slammed his cock back into the tight heaven.

Kurt groaned and dropped so that only his ass was up in the air.

Blaine slammed into him harshly, panting heavily at the same time. He was close and he could feel it.

"Close baby"

"Me, t-too" he panted as Blaine's cock hit his prostate again.

"Come with me". Kurt moved a hand to his hard, leaking cock and stroked quickly. He swiped a thumb over the head and spread the precome around the whole shaft . Blaine thrust into him 4 more times before he shot his come into Kurt. Kurt could feel the warmth filling him up and a couple of seconds after he came onto his hand. They milked their orgasms until the very end, with Kurt's mouth still whining and panting into the phone. Blaine pulled out of Kurt with a his and threw the condom away.

He then collapsed next to him and took the phone in his hand

"Holy hell I just came in my pants"

"_Well I came in my hand but holy jesus that was so hot"_

Blaine chuckled and nodded "What can I say. Kurt's gets very vocal"

"When I get back, we are meeting after school. On a Monday"

"_Agreed" _Sam replied.

Kurt giggled and snuggled into Blaine's side.

"We'll do just that. I'm falling asleep here so we'll call you later okay? Love you boys"

"Love you too" Puck and Sam replied. Blaine ended the call and wrapped his arms around the boy, whilst kissing his cheek. "Can't wait for Monday then"

"Mmmm. Neither can I"

**Now life has killed the dream. I dreeeeaaaaee- Oh hai. Yeah**

**I wrote something. Woo. Who's proud?**

**Me!**

**MEEEE!**

**MEMEMEMEME!**

**Meeeee!**

**Aw cheers guys ;)**

**Love you as always **

**MAZ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to mylisa777 for the idea.**

When Puck came back on Monday morning all 4 of the boys made their way to the school, except they stopped their cars a few blocks away just to make sure no one saw them.

Blaine and Kurt arrived first, with their hands clasped together. The stood outside of the car, leaning against it, indulged in a light conversation. Just then a car pulled up. Kurt smiled when he noticed it was Sam's blue truck.

Neither Blaine nor Kurt have seen Sam since Friday afternoon since he was grounded. That meant no electronics and he wasn't allowed out. The blonde made his way out of the car and ran to the two boys. They wrapped their arms around eachother in a three way hug and they sighed happily.

It might have seemed like a big reunion. Like they haven't seen eachother for months when the truth was it was only two days. However, that did not mean that they missed eachother any less.

Sam kissed Kurt hungrily and then moved to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist and spinning the smaller boy around.

"Sammy! Put me down!" he laughed into the air. Sam complied with a smile, and then moved a hand to his cheek. He stared into the hazel orbs and then pressed his lips firmly against Blaine's. Kurt watched happily and then suddenly he heard the familiar roar of another car. He knew the roar well since he's had sex with Puck in that car a few times.

He saw the happy face of none other than Noah Puckerman. While Blaine and Sam were still making out heavily. The door of Puck's car opened and Kurt yelped in excitement. His legs seemed to know what to do as they made their own way towards the boy.

Puck turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. He grinned like a mad mAn when he saw Kurt running to him. He opened his arms immediately and soon he was met with a arm full of Kurt. Kurt giggled happily into Noah's neck when the muscular teen lifted him of the ground and spun him around just like Sam did with Blaine earlier.

Blaine and Sam broke the kiss and turned around to see what Kurt was giggling about. Their eyes widened in happiness when they noticed Puck and Kurt enveloped in a big hug, while Puck kissed Kurt's forehead. Sam tugged on Blaine's hand and led him towards them.

After a few kisses Kurt moved away with a heavy breath, and Sam moved forward. He wrapped his strong arms around Puck's neck and kissed him sweetly. "Missed you tiger". Puck growled with a grin and smashed their lips again, harder this time. After that Blaine jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around Puck so that he was clinging to him.

Puck chuckled in slight shock and held Blaine so that he didn't fall. "Hey baby" he cooed into his ear.

"Mmm. Missed you" he murmered.

Kurt snuggled into Sam's side, as the blonde's arm wrapped around his waist. They watched the exchange of kisses between the two boys with happy smiles upon their faces.

After the happy reunion the boys, reluctantly returned to their cars and made their way to school.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The day was filled with loving glances, sneaky smirks and dirty whispers. Of course they made sure that no one saw them. Kurt and Sam were cuddly all day and their hands were never separated. People knew they were a couple. And that's all they knew. They didn't know that there were actually four people within the relationship.

Everyone knew Blaine was gay. But no one knew about Puck. That's why he felt so bad sometimes when he had to pretend to flirt with girls. For one he didn't find them attractive at all and he didn't like the fact that he couldn't be himself around the school. For years he had built the reputation of a badboy. And that's what everyone knew him for. He was Puck. The badboy of the school.

He wanted so badly to come out. If he did then he could be with Blaine. Just for the eyes of the school. So he could get the loving touches and glances that Sam and Kurt were able to share. But he was scared of the reaction. Yeah he was tough and he could totally beat people up but what if there was a larger group? He didn't even want to think about that.

He was shook out of his daze when he felt Sam's hand rest on his thigh. He looked up at him and smiled sweetly. He turned back to the Spanish lesson and sighed heavily.

Immediately after that a huge grin appeared on his face. Sam quirked an eyebrow in his direction. "What are you smiling at?" he asked in a whisper.

"Today's Monday right?"

"Right?"

"And we said we would go over to someones house today. To make up for what Blainers and Kurt did on Thursday" He said with a smirk. Sam thought about it and finally he caught on. That's true. They were supposed to go and have their special time today. Puck took his phone out, which Mrs. Keely didn't even bother confiscating since Puck would argue for an hour about it.

_I just remembered...are we still meeting after school today? – P_

_Oh totally. I was just talking to Kurt about that ;). Your house is free right? – B_

_Yupp. I guess I'll you see you there then ;) Love ya – P_

_Love you too – B_

Puck put the phone back in his pocket and looked up at Sam with a smile. "My house, after school" he whispered into his ear, which made the blonde shiver.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the day went by quickly. Luckily.

Blaine, Sam and Kurt wanted to go to Puck's so badly that they actually left their cars at school and drove with Puck. He promised to drive them back later. Sam and Kurt climbed into the back seat whereas Blaine sat in the passanger seat in the front with Noah.

They finally arrived at the house and luckily they found it empty. They made their way to Puck's bedroom and all of them sat on the bed.

"You have no idea how much that trip sucked" Puck groaned as he remembered all of the times he was forced into babysitting.

"Well it didn't suck as much for us" Kurt muttered with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes fondly "That's cause you guys probably fucked like rabbits all weekend". Blaine nodded smugly "Only a little bit"

"More than a little bit" Kurt added.

Puck chuckled and threw his head back "That's why we have to make up for that. Because me and Sam were deprived of that privilege".

Kurt kissed Puck's cheek and stood up "We are going to make it up to you Noah. I swear. Now all of you sit against the headboard". All 3 boys quirked their eyebrows in confusion and moved to sit where they were told.

Kurt went to Puck's closet and reached underneath his jeans. At last he found what he was looking for. He chuckled to himself and moved to get Puck's laptop. Puck bit his lip as he realised what Kurt was about to do.

"Let's play a little game shall we boys?" Kurt said in a terribly sexy voice. He sat down on the chair that always sat by Puck's desk. He placed the black laptop on the desk so that it faced him, but he turned his body so that he was looking right at the boys. Puck eyed the object in Kurt's hand. It was a CD.

The sex tape.

They all got a copy of it by making it into a couple of CD's. Kurt inserted the CD in and waited for it too boot up. Soon the screen came to life and he saw the beginning of the tape. He paused in immediately and turned back to the boys.

What was he going to do? He had an idea of what he wanted to happen after that. But what should the game be? At last it came to him. His eyes sparkled at the fun of it all. He stood up and undid his pants, shedding them off soon after along with his briefs. Puck, Blaine and Sam all had a confused look on their faces.

Kurt's cock was soft but that would soon change.

"Get naked. Now" Kurt said, almost like an order. After a lot of fumbling and mumbling all three boys were stark naked and sitting against the headboard, with their cocks soft.

Kurt smirked to himself and sat back down on the chair "Alright. So here's what's gonna happen cuties. I will watch this video and jerk off. And you will watch me do it. But...you can't touch yourself". Blaine eyes widened at the statement.

"Kurt" Sam whined. Already knowing that this would be hard

"And if you do, Then you lose. If you touch your cock then you will give the other 2 a better privilege. So you might want to think about what the prize is" he said with a wink. Puck shrugged, totally up for the challenge.

Kurt moved a hand to his crotch and started to palm himself slowly "So. No touching or you lose. Got it?"

All 3 boys nodded slowly. This was going to be fun. For Kurt anyway.

Kurt smirked and pressed play on the video. His eyes turned to the screen and 5 minutes in his cock was starting to harden. A quarter in he was fully hard. His hand was wrapped around the shaft and he moved it up and down fast, his hips sometimes thrust into the circle of his hand. His eyes flickered over to the bed and noticed 3 cocks hard and bobbing in the air. Before they started the boys were told to take off their pants and boxers. So now he chuckled breathlessly when he noticed how Sam bit his lip and sat on his hands in order to try to stop himself from touching his cock.

Blaine and Puck looked at eachother and swallowed thickly. This was getting harder and harder by the minute.

Kurt watched the video as the boys fingered eachother. He heard Sam moan in the video and he moaned loudly in real life, squeezing his cock and then running the thumb over the slit.

"Feels so good" he whispered into the air. Puck licked his lips and eyed Kurt's cock hungrily. He wanted to touch himself so badly. But he wanted to win. The prize must be great.

When the boys were fucking eachother in the video Kurt's breath was coming out in short quick gasps. His thighs quivered and his toes curled. He was so close.

Blaine lost it. The sight of Kurt almost coming was too much, and he knew he could come by just looking at him. But he needed the fricition. His hand moved from his thigh and wrapped around his thick length. Kurt saw this and smirked to himself. Blaine lost. Poor him. Before Kurt could actually finish himself off he stopped. Sam and Puck let out sighs of relief. But Kurt was still naked. And they still wanted to touch their neglected cocks.

Blaine on the other hand, was so into it, that his forehead was rested against Sam's shoulder and his hand quickened. "Oh, Oh!" he gasped out, as his cock shot out milky strings of come onto his fist and stomach. His breathing was heavy and erratic and when he opened his eyes again he saw Kurt standing by the foot of the bed, with his hands on his hips.

"You just couldn't resist could you?"Kurt asked with a giggle. He was happy that it was him that made Blaine come.

Sam chuckled next to him and watch as his cock softened. "To be honest with you, I was about to go too!"

Pucks and Sam's cocks were still resting against their stomachs. Hard and ready for anything.

Kurt reached underneath the bed and got out the lube. He crawled onto the floor, on all fours so that his ass was facing the boys, with his pink hole exposed. All three of them moved a bit closer to get a better view.

Kurt soaked his fingers in the lube and then traced one around the puckered entrance. Puck watched intensely as Kurt inserted one finger into himself. Then a second one. And a third one.

Kurt wiggled them around and moaned when he nudged his prostate. "Oh god" he whispered into the cream carpet.

Blaine cock was already started to harden. Kurt could just make them all horny in a flash. Sam moved his golden hair away from his forehead as he eyed the boy carefully. Kurt's long fingers were wiggling inside of him as he made sinful sounds.

Kurt was doing it for so long because he had to be prepared. He was going to have two cocks in him afterall.

At last, he felt like he was stretched enough. He stood up and the three boys whined as the performance ended. Kurt could only chuckle as he moved towards the bed and pushed Sam so that the boy was sitting against the headboard. Kurt grabbed his thick cock and put his mouth on the tip. Sam felt him suckle lightly but that's when Kurt pulled off.

He straddled the blonde boy, and moved up and down so that his cock was rubbing against Kurt's crack. Puck and Blaine sat on either side of the boys, and waited anxiously. Blaine's cock was already hard and bobbing in the air.

Instead of impaling himself on Sam's cock, Kurt turned around so that his back was to Sam. Only then did he grab the red cock and impale himself onto it. Kurt whimpered in pleasure as he was filled up. Sam shuffled down so that he was laying on the bed more rather than sitting.

Kurt gave a firm nod and Sam started to pull out slightly. His arms wrapped around the front of Kurt, so that they covered his chest. His cock disappeared in and out of Kurt as the smaller boy whined and moaned in ecstasy.

"P-Puck. Get in me" Kurt managed to stutter out. Puck smirked.

Oh fuck yeah. Double penetration all the way. And oh how he missed his boyfriends. The sex too. And now they were sure making up for the lack of it for the past few days. He crawled between Sam's legs and lifted Kurt's legs up high in the air so that Sam's cock was easy to see as it thrust into Kurt's hole.

Blaine rushed to grab the lube and he coated Puck's erection. Puck kissed Blaine deeply and then moved his cock forward.

He pushed gently, and ever so slowly it started to disappear into the tight heat. He could feel Sam's cock rub against his. It was so tight. And it felt _so _good.

Both of the boys stilled and they gave Kurt a few seconds to relax. Kurt was now laying fully on top of Sam with his legs up in the air held up by Puck. His eyes were closed, and he bit his lip as he waited for the sting to go away. He was now absolutely full. Filled up to the brim.

"Go" he whispered as his eyes shot open. Puck moved back and thrust back in. Sam did the same a second later. The boys soon found a steady rhythm so when Puck was pulling out Sam would push back in. The tightness was glorious but it was also their cocks rubbing together inside of Kurt that made them smile wickedly.

Blaine moved to Kurt's side and stroked his air out of his sweaty forehead. "Doing so good babe. You're so full aren't you Kurt? Filled with Sammy's and Noah's fat cocks. You like that? The way they pound into you". Kurt mewled as Blaine took his cock in his hands and started stroking slowly.

A bead of sweat rolled down Puck's neck as he watched his cock disappear into Kurt's entrance. Sam was grunting animalisticly while he held onto his hips and pounded into the smaller boy.

"Oh, oh ,oh" Kurt moaned out as both of the guys started thrusting harder. Their thrusts soon became quick and short.

"C-Come up here" Kurt managed to stutter out. Blaine quirked an eyebrow but kneeled by Kurt's head where he told him to go.

"Oh god!" Blaine grunted as he felt Kurt's soft lips around the head of his cock. He steadied himself by holding Puck's shoulder. The tanned boy carried on pushing his big cock into Kurt's hole as Sam did the same thing.

"So fucking tight isn't he Sammy?" Puck smirked

"So tight" he breathed against Kurt's back.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at the boy who simply moaned loudly. He licked over the head of the cock and then started suckling on the crown just like a lollypop. He grabbed the base and moved his hand quickly, but then ever so slowly he started to take more and more in. Hollwing his cheeks as he did so to get better suction. He licked over the vein and smirked when he saw Blaine dig his nails into Puck's shoulder.

The mohawked teen looked over and smirked too "Yeah you suck that cock princess".

Kurt rocked back onto his dick and rolled his eyes as he carried on sucking. He breathed heavily through his nose as he concentrated on giving Blaine some pleasure from his mouth. It was working since Blaine was practically a moaning mess.

Sam's hand started to wonder and soon he had Blaine's balls in his hand. He started to massage them gently and then tugging on them just to give him a bit more pleasure.

Kurt carried on licking and sucking but at the same time he started to clench his hole around the big cocks inside him.

Blaine wrapped his fingers in Kurt's chestnut locks and pulled lightly. "Close baby"

"Me too" Sam grunted out as he thrusted in especially hard.

Kurt moved his left hand to his cock and stroked it quickly, nearing to his orgasm. The warm fuzzy feeling was forming in the pit of his stomach. The boys must have been close too. The grunts, moans and gasps filled the room.

Kurt watched the boys with hungry eyes. How did he ever get so lucky? He had 3 amazing boyfriends. Who cared about him, loved him and were amazing at sex. Who could ever ask for more?

Kurt sucked on Blaine's cock as he felt him approaching his orgasm. Blaine's eyes started to close and his breathing got erratic. Soon he was shooting white strings of come into Kurt's eager mouth. The boy swallowed eagerly, completely milking Blaine before letting go of his softening cock. He licked his lip but when his mouth was free quick grunts were heard as the two boys fucked him into oblivion.

Puck suddenly pulled out and started to stroke his cock quickly. Second my second it got quicker until his mouth dropped and he came onto Kurt's stomach. The clear substance dropping onto his moving stomach.

Kurt grabbed his cock and looked into Puck's eyes as he stroked himself to the brink of his orgasm. Puck licked a stripe along his cock and that's what sent him over the edge. He came loudly and heavily onto his stomach making his and Puck's come mix together.

Sam was still pounding into Kurt's hole. He held him tightly and grunted when he felt Kurt clench yet again. "Come inside me Sammy. Fill me up" Kurt moaned as he kissed his shoulder.

Sam shut his eyes tightly and then shot his seed into Kurt, filling him up to the brim. Kurt grinned lazily to himself when he felt the warm liquid within him. All four boys lay on the bed, the smell of sex surrounded them.

Sam didn't move out of Kurt for a few minutes until he decided to go get some wet cloths and wash everyone.

Puck snuggled into Blaine's side and kissed his peck "I missed you guys" he said with a smile

"We missed you too Duh" Blaine chuckled.

"No trips for a few months please" Kurt yawned as he felt Sam clean his soft cock.

"Agreed".

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day the boys arrived at school with big smiles on their faces. They were finally back together.

Kurt and Blaine skipped happily to English, that means Sam had History and Puck had geography which was in the other direction from the English room. They walked together, chatting normally until they got to Sam's classroom. The bell went a few minutes ago so they were only a bit late. The door was closed so Puck got a bit daring a placed a kiss onto his lips "I'll see you later then Sammy"

"Love ya!" Sam whispered out as the other teen was already making his way down the hall.

Santana came out from behind the lockers and watched as Puck entered his classroom. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Well well well...Seems like someone has a secret. I'm sure he wouldn't want it to get out...too bad". She was always the queen of destruction. And if she got a chance to annoy someone...she would go for it. Thank god for being late to History. She got to witness this little scene.

"Noah Puckerman...get ready for an official outing session"

**I don't believe in outing. I know that Santana doesn't either...since she was outed. BUT let's just say here she is a meany. **

**MAZ x x **


End file.
